The Esseles
by Cybrind
Summary: What is supposed to be a quick overnight trip aboard the Republic Transporter: Esseles becomes… complicated.  Slightly AU… if not now, then later…
1. Chapter 1

She rubs a weary hand across the back of her neck before pushing her chair back from the table. "I have a 0600 call. I'm heading to my bunk." Keelah pauses and stares down at Ti'ta as if she'd like to say more. I watch them over the rim of my tankard of Andoan ale as the Esseles' lounge bustles around us with activity; gambling, drinking, dancing, laughing. This transport has so much going on it can make a man dizzy with the possibilities.

My name is Corso Riggs. I grew up on Ord Mantel. My father is a rancher, was a rancher. He's gone now, just like Mom. Both were killed by Separatists. But that's another story for another time. I'm a mercenary, smuggler, right hand man, weapons mechanic and future co-pilot to Captain Ti'ta Harootunian. I'm a simple man, with simple needs and simply want to get my revenge on a man who stole my favorite blaster pistol, Torchy.

My lip quirks into a grin hidden behind my tankard, watching as Ti'ta smiles up at Keelah. It's hard not to smile at Ti'ta, on account that her smile lights up her face and I'll be spaced if it isn't contagious. She laughs at whatever Keelah says and I nod respectfully in response to Keelah's abrupt nod of farewell.

A companionable silence falls between me and Ti'ta as we both ponder our own thoughts. I lost count of how many drinks Ti'ta has thrown back and I'm not about to let her out of my sight. An overnight trip on the Republic transporter Esseles and we'll be on Coruscant by nightfall tomorrow. I feel kinda responsible for Ti'ta. She's too nice for her own good and some lowlife might try to take advantage of her inebriated disposition.

Keelah Se'lai, correction Lieutenant Se'lai, Havoc Squad. Havoc is some kind of elite military thing that is very respected and does top secret missions and is all hush hush. Keelah met up with us at the Republic Fleet. She's accompanied by a Sergeant from that same squad, a proud Cathar named Jorgan. First name is unknown, at least by me. He was introduced as Sergeant Jorgan and didn't offer a first name. Didn't offer much of any conversation really. He ate in silence then excused himself with a good night. They both seem to be very straight laced military personnel. Which is such a contradiction to Ti'ta and me.

I met Ti'ta Harootunian just over two months ago. She came flying in to the spaceport and landed somewhere in my heart. Kinda fast, I know but she's just one of them ladies that have a way of making you consider things you wouldn't normally. Oh but I'm getting ahead of myself. She is the… _was _the Captain of her own spaceship, an independent smuggler, up until that lowlife Skavac stole it along with the cargo she was delivering. That is the same lowlife scum that stole Torchy.

After Skavac, I introduced Ti'ta to the smuggler I worked for, Viidu. Viidu was a decent guy, smart business man, just not smart with the ladies apparently and got himself shot dead. Now we're on the run from a mobster, running to catch Skavac and just a hop and a skip ahead of the bounty hunters.

I watch Keelah wind her way to the door as a question rumbles through my mind that I've been meaning to ask but hadn't had the opportunity until now. "Hey, Captain," I lower my tankard to set it on the table, "how did you two meet?"

Ti'ta glances in the direction Keelah went and shrugs a slender shoulder. "Keelah's my cousin." Cousin? Now there's an answer I didn't expect. They are nothing alike but I guess cousins don't have to be alike to be related. Ti'ta is a tiny, dainty flower of a girl with short deep red hair and lively green eyes, fast with a smile, fast with a blaster and even faster with her wit and charm. Keelah is auburn haired with brown intense eyes, rather tall and stocky for a girl, not an ounce of fat on her, all muscle and brawn and she could probably break a man in two if he looked at her wrong. Ti'ta chews on her bottom lip for a moment before continuing. "We kinda bumped into each other on Ord Mantel a time or two…"

I'm not sure what that hesitation is about, but I'd wager it isn't pleasant from the way her eyebrows furrow like that. "What's wrong?" I turn in my chair almost reaching out for her in concern, only to remember my manners and keep my hands to myself. We haven't known each other _that _long maybe she doesn't want to talk about it. "I'm sorry if I'm prying."

A small grin tugs at her full lips and she shakes her head slowly while waving a hand vaguely in my direction. "Nothin' it's just…" Ti'ta pauses long enough to take another long drink. She stares in the tankard before continuing. "Somethin' musta happened," her words had been slurring together and are starting to get worse. "Keelah isn' tha same sweet girl we spent summers with as kids."

"You and Keelah spent summers together, huh?" I can't help but chuckle at the mental image of a little Keelah running around playing soldier with Ti'ta. As tiny as Ti'ta is now, how small was she then? "I have a hard time picturing Keelah as a young sweet and innocent kid."

She laughs and leans her head on a propped arm, drunkenly slouching to her left so she can look up at me. Ti'ta gets a far off look on her face, green eyes dancing, cheeks flushed, she's never looked prettier. "Oh yeah, Keelah, Aida and me, we'd-"

I can feel my eyebrows shoot up in surprise; another cousin, a sister, a friend? "Aida?" I didn't mean to interrupt, the name just spilled from my mouth before I could stop it.

Ti'ta physically winces, all humor leaving her face abruptly, so fast it makes my stomach drop to my boots. "Aida… she… she's…" She peers at the empty tankard in her hand as if she's surprised it's there and I'm sorry I ever opened my mouth, "Aida's my sister." She looks around for a server slamming her empty tankard on the table. "I need-"

"To go to bed. Sorry, Captain, but I think you've had enough for the night. You're gonna feel that come morning." I take the tankard from her hand, surprises us both that she lets it go, surprises me more when she grabs my hand instead.

She has a look of pain in her eyes. "Corso?" She's pulling on my hand and I wrap my fingers around hers giving it a soft squeeze.

"Ya, Captain?" Her eyes are all shiny now and my heart is in my throat. The tears and weaving, oh this can't be good. I pull the little woman into my arms and hold her close. Her body shakes and trembles against me. If she wasn't so blasted wasted and crying, this could be real nice. Ti'ta feels pretty damn good in my arms, not to mention how good her hair smells and the way she buries her face in my chest, clinging to me and… oh ya, back up, Corso, easy does it. Ti'ta is still a lady. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay, Captain. I'm here for ya."

Eventually her tears stop and her trembling slows, although her clinging doesn't and after a while I start to wonder if she's fallen asleep. While I don't particularly mind holding her all night, the lounge isn't the safest place to do that. Not to mention if anything were to happen to Ti'ta, I'm pretty sure I'd have to answer to Keelah and that notion scares me to my core. That is one lady no one should tangle with. Not sure even Jorgan is keen on that idea and he is one tough Cathar.

"Captain, let me take you back to your room," blast it, that sounded bad. "Um… to _sleep_, you need to sleep this off." Thankfully Ti'ta isn't upset with me for my poor choice in words. She doesn't speak only nods her head against my chest. I reluctantly release my hold on her and help her stand. Poor girl keeps her head down and lets me walk her out the door with my hand at her lower back guiding her.

To my pleasant surprise, Ti'ta leans against me so I slip my arm around her shoulders as we make our way down the hallways to her room. With a gentle tap of her palm, the security is cleared and her door drifts open with a soft swish. Now comes the truly awkward part. Do I leave her here or do I walk her in? To my utter shock, she grips my shirt and looks at me with pleading eyes. "Don't go."

How can I resist? I can't. She needs me. So I rub her back gently, urging her to enter. "Okay." The door swishes closed behind us. My heart is racing and my palms are sweating because I know what I want but it's not right. Ti'ta needs me but not in that way. She needs a friend and I can do that. I can be her friend.

I'm glad we had the foresight to change into casual clothes before dinner. It would be uncomfortable for Ti'ta to try and sleep in her armor and there is no way in the galaxy I'd be able to undress her. I help her to her bed and she sits down. She doesn't let go of my hand so I kneel in front of her and help her take her boots off. She smiles a little smile that looks so sad and lost, it breaks my heart. "Lay down. Get some rest, Captain."

"Corso, I…" Her voice trails off and I grin at her. I give her a reassuring nod and turn out the lights casting the room into an eerie false darkness as the small strip of safety reflective light glows below the exit. I make my way back and sit on the floor next to her bed. Her hand slips back in mine and she lies down staring at me. It's pretty unnerving the way she's staring at me, like I'm going to suddenly turn into a monster. So I give her hand a gentle squeeze and she smiles, a real smile this time that make it all the way to her eyes. "Silly, farm boy, you can lay in the bed with me. I trust you." And with that she tugs at my hand and my heart.

She trusts me. How is it that a lady I just met two months ago has managed to turn my whole world upside down? "I'm good, Captain."

Leaning my head back against the wall, I close my eyes. I kind of lied, this is pretty uncomfortable but maybe I didn't lie since I will sit here as long as Ti'ta needs me to. Or my butt falls off. I think it's numb now as a matter of fact. Sure didn't take long.

Some time passes and I manage to drift off to a light doze. It's hard to sleep solid sitting on a hard cold floor. "Aida was my sister," her voice is so low I'm unsure if she is really talking or I imagine it. I open my eyes, blinking as a word she said hits me like a blaster to the heart. Was. Aida _was_ her sister. Ti'ta's thumb slips lightly over my fingers rubbing idly as she talks. "There were three of us girls; me, Aida and Willa. Aida died young, barely seven, wandered to the garden before I could go with her, found a live grenade. Willa was only four, I was eight. Suddenly I wasn't allowed to let Willa out of my sight. She was my little shadow after that."

Ti'ta shudders, her voice cracks but she continues. "Turns out Willa is force sensitive and she was taken away. Our parents died on when I was sixteen…" I use my thumb to wipe away the new tears that fall. "I'm all that's left."

"You have Keelah…" and me. My voice is as hoarse as hers. Her eyes meet mine and I try to give her an encouraging smile but it falters. I know all too well what it feels like to lose family.

"Ya, Keelah." She nods once and tugs at my hand again. "Would it be rude of me to ask you to hold me?"

My mind is racing, searching for a reason to say no but I can't find one. Not now. Not with her looking at me so open and vulnerable. "Course not, Captain." Cripes, my lower half is asleep. Maybe that's for the best but it doesn't make it easy to stand.

I manage to get my boots off and crawl on the bed beside her, lying on my back. Ti'ta rolls over to face me. She's so small the bed doesn't even move much when she does. I wriggle my arm around her and she somehow presses so close I can feel her breath on my skin. Stars her body feels so warm against me. I close my eyes and she lays her head on my shoulder, her hand rests on my chest, slipping her leg over mine in a possessive gesture. Or she's just getting comfortable, better that I don't read too much into this.

"Thanks, Corso." Her voice is soft, exhausted, spent. I can feel her breath on my neck, her body relaxes against me. I move my head slightly to the right so I can smell her hair without looking like I'm doing exactly that and I can feel the smile fighting to sit on my face. I give in and smile in the dark. If she wasn't so vulnerable, if she wasn't in such emotional pain, this would feel right, like it was meant to be and that sits just fine with me.


	2. Chapter 2

The dream I had last night was so real. I'd blush if anyone knew just how shamelessly erotic it was. I will never tell Ti'ta, that's for sure. Who knew she is so… flexible. Well, at least in my dream she was. I can still smell her scent, feel her warmth and my body responds. Blast not now, I really need to go to the 'fresher and an erection just complicates things.

The bed shifts, my eyes fly open. Someone moves next to me, a body, a warm female body's backside pressed against my thigh. Last night comes crashing back to me and I hold as still as possible in hopes she doesn't wake up, not yet, not until I can-

"Mmmm…" That little whimper of hers is intoxicating as she stretches pressing back against me. Stars, that is not helping.

Okay time to regain control. Let's see, start with pistols: Alpha One One Three Renegade blaster pistol, ranged, specifically built for the left hand, mod-able, forty-seven point zero to eighty-six point zero energy damage stock; Bravo Two Zero Three Renegade Shrieker-

Ti'ta rolls over facing me, slipping her leg over mine immediately cutting off any coherent thought as her thigh presses against my erection. I close my eyes tightly stifling a moan. My mind is reeling, begging, pleading repeatedly: _please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't_-

Her hand slides along my stomach, under my shirt. Her fingers brush through the hair on my lower belly. It feels like my body is on fire, her touch is electric and my nerves are on end begging for more contact. Only it doesn't end there, now her hand slides up my ribs, graze my chest bringing my nipple to a hard pebble. Stars this woman is going to drive me insane.

My heart is racing, pounding in my chest. I'm desperately trying to pretend I'm still asleep but I'm not sure she is going to buy the ruse. With her head resting on my chest, I'm pretty sure she can hear my heart race if not feel it pounding. I try to speak and open my mouth, but nothing comes out; not even air.

She grows very still for a beat. I think I must be holding my breath because I'm starting to feel a bit light headed. Ti'ta slides her body along mine, shifting her weight and every fiber of my being cries out for more. It takes every ounce of self-control I have in me not to roll over, pin her beneath me and take advantage of her. After what feels like hours, she finally looks up at me sleepily. My heart skips a beat and I grin. Stars she's beautiful, "Morning, Captain. How're you feelin'?"

"Corso, you're really here," Ti'ta bites her bottom lip and my eyes follow this small movement, mesmerized by her mouth.

"You asked me to stay." I clear my throat and can't help feeling really nervous and kinda stupid. "You don't remember."

"Ya, I remember. I just thought I dreamed it." Ti'ta grins and stretches to kiss my cheek softly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Captain." Hmm, poor choice of words. "Mind if you… uh…" I reach down and move her leg away from my crotch area and I can feel my face redden. "Thanks."

She gracefully disentangles her body from mine and I feel the rush of cold abandonment. Silly really, she hasn't abandoned me, she's not mine, and I'm not hers, so how can I feel so empty without her pressed against me? Ti'ta stretches like a cat with soft mewling sounds to add to the illusion.

I try not to watch her but it's nearly impossible. Instead I opt for sitting up and turning my back to her. That way my eyes won't stray to the exposed skin at her midriff; that tan flat stomach that peeked out when her arms lifted gracefully over her head in her stretch. That same midriff I was touching, kissing and licking in my dreams just moments ago. I need to get a grip on my emotions and most important, my imagination.

Resting my forearms on my thighs, my head is hanging down and I take deep calming breaths. I should go back to my room. It would be bad for her reputation if I'm spotted leaving. Plus there's that whole needing a 'fresher issue. "I'll see you at first meal." I shove my feet into my boots, stand to leave without buckling them, making it halfway to the door before her voice stops me in my tracks.

"Corso," She crosses the room and touches my arm softly. "I'm sorry if I made you too uncomfortable. I'll try not to make a habit of this."

Turning I smile down at her with a crooked grin. "I toldja, Captain, I'm always here for you." Ti'ta is smiling up at me. I could so easily just press my lips against hers. The kiss would be so sweet before I'd tilt her head back more and deepen it, probing her mouth with my tongue. Without thinking, I brush my thumb along her jaw. Oh stars, why did I do that? "I, uh, should go."

This time I don't hesitate, I make it to the doorway and escape before I can make a bigger fool of myself. Down the hallway a bit to the next room, I drop my hand on the security pad and sigh in relief when the door opens with a soft swish and closes behind me just as quietly.

Kicking off my boots, I tear off my clothes dropping them on my way to the 'fresher. I brace myself against the walls of the small room taking deep labored breaths and allow a groan to finally escape. Life was simple on Ord Mantell. You work hard, you do your best, you do an honest days work or as honest as working for Viidu allows you to be and you live to see another day. For years my days were simple and then she landed in my life. A smile breaks across my face as reality sinks in. She may have stirred my life in a way that is unexpected, but I wouldn't have wished it any other way. Maybe I owe that low life Skavak my thanks. Torchy. No, definitely not.

I don my armor and pack my belongings. With a look around the room, I give a nod of satisfaction. Just because it isn't my room doesn't mean I need to be disrespectful and leave it a mess. With my stomach grumbling for something edible, I grab my weapons and head out. The door opens with its familiar swish and I'm greeted with my favorite sight. "Hey there, Captain."

"Ready for some eats?" Ti'ta grins at me from behind her shades. She has opted for her gear as well, with Flashy resting in the holster at her hip.

"You bet." I wait for her to pass and fall in step with her.

The lounge is not nearly as crowded now as it was last night. It isn't quite time for midday meal and first meal must have passed some time ago but there are folks eating, drinking and already gambling. We wind our way to the table from last night noting Keelah and Jorgan already there in a deep heated debate. Or maybe they're discussing the tablecloth, the two seem at odds over every little thing; snarling, growling and that's when they're being civil.

I pause long enough to wave over a server and request some food for Ti'ta and myself to be brought to our table. I sink into the only seat available which happens to be between Keelah and Jorgan. I can't help the feeling of being helplessly trapped the moment my behind hits the cushion. "Mornin'." The glare from those two could cut through three feet of solid durasteel but I refuse to let it dampen my mood. I just spent the night holding Ti'ta. Nothing can ruin my day.

Their heated discussion had come to a halt at our approach and the dual grunts in response are all that is said. That is until a Twi'lek woman approaches the table with green eyes alert, watching everyone almost wearily. "Excuse me. You're with the military, aren't you?" Her eyes drift quickly from Keelah to Jorgan and hesitantly towards me and then to Ti'ta. I suppose the armor I wear isn't too far from military issue being heavy durasteel armor and all but I'm no military man, not anymore. Ti'ta dresses in medium armor and is much too dainty to be confused with a soldier.

Keelah scoffs openly, yet her response is cut short by Jorgan. I'm sure Keelah was going to mock the woman for the obvious question and predictable response making Jorgan's civilized response a bit less, shall we say, brash. "Yes." Short, to the point, typical response from Jorgan. Why use three words, when one will do?

Apparently that is the proper response since her shoulders sag a bit in relief. "I was wondering if any of the crew came to speak to you." She is still looking from Jorgan to Keelah, mostly at Jorgan for a response. I guess since he answered the first time, she's hoping he'll continue. But now my curiosity is piqued, why would the crew speak to them?

"No." Jorgan is as eloquent this time as he was last time. The woman won't be getting anywhere this way.

"Why would the crew be contacting the military?" She's hedging and I can see she doesn't want to answer my question. Really puts me on edge now. There's something wrong and I exchange a concerned look with Ti'ta.

The Twi'lek looks around nervously then leans a bit closer, "I heard rumor there is an Imperial starship following us." As Ti'ta is about to speak, she waves her off, "I know, I know the Treaty of Coruscant, but still…" She sighs heavily. "I can't get the crew to tell me anything."

Keelah's expression is hard to read and, well, just plain hard. "You don't expect them to tell the passengers and cause a panic, now do ya?"

"If we're in danger, it's the crew's responsibility to let us know." Ti'ta tries to argue but is promptly shot down. I have to agree with Ti'ta even though Keelah's rebuttal is pretty convincing.

"And create an unnecessary panic? Better to leave the public in the dark until rumors are confirmed or denied." Jorgan is nodding in agreement. For reasons beyond my grasp, the notion of those two agreeing on something is a whole new level of scary.

Any further conversation is interrupted as the whole ship rocks, pitches and shudders with explosions. People are thrown, fall, teeter, hurt and are in shock. I was thrown from my seat and hit my head. Debris covers me in a surprisingly thick dusting. My ears are ringing. I saw the Twi'lek gesturing only I'm not sure why. My head spins and I can't focus very well, I'm just hoping the others are faring better. I can feel someone grab my face but my vision is blurred and things are getting darker.

I'm blinking like crazy trying to clear my vision when whoever it is takes my face in their hands again. There is a moist cloth gently pressed over my eyes. It feels pretty good. It smells a bit like… kolto! Ah, thank the stars that little scoundrel is going to have me seeing again in no time. Now if only there was something Ti'ta could do about the ringing and buzzing in my ears and the pounding in my head.

She's stopped blotting my eyes and I try blinking again. Slower this time, I can see a little clearer now. Things are still a bit blurry but not too bad. Stars even with blurry vision Ti'ta is a beautiful sight. I frown in concentration because her lips are moving, I think she's asking me a question but I haven't a clue what she said.

"What?" I think I yelled, she winced. I don't even hear my own voice clearly. It sounds muted and fuzzy. I close my eyes and hold my ears slowly shaking my head to keep from causing more pain.

The Twi'lek is speaking. I can see her mouth move but the words sound like buzzing. Keelah is growling again, not sure what she said but Ti'ta is smirking and the Twi'lek is annoyed and buzzing again.

Now they're pointing… at me? No, to… Jorgan! Even with the limited sight, buzzing, ringing and pounding head, I think I am lucky. Jorgan's leg was almost crushed under debris, probably saved by the heavy armor he wears. Oh and from the looks of his snarling expression and as fast as his lips are moving, I'd say he's more than just a little bit upset. Some folks are taking care of him as he tries to wave them off. Keelah is pointing at his leg and gesturing with more buzzing.

Blast, if I can't hear what good am I? I can still fire a blaster rifle but really if my vision doesn't clear along with this pounding, there's no telling who I'm gonna be shooting at.

Looking over at Jorgan I can see the makeshift splint keeping his leg stable until he can get into a kolto tank. Smart thinking but I'm sure that is annoying the Cathar even more. He's a proud man and can't help fight. Oh he's probably spitting mad about now. Maybe this ringing and buzzing is a blessing.

We're on the move, just us three. Ti'ta and I are following Keelah's lead, making our way to somewhere. Not sure, just following along. I keep Ti'ta and Keelah in my sights. My vision isn't nearly as blurred as it had been and things are becoming clearer. Not sure if that is so great, seeing all the destruction and injury around us is depressing. I don't know who attacked us but someone is gonna pay.

I'm not sure how long we walked or how far but after about the second elevator and fourth hallway we get to what could be the bridge. Many crew types are injured or dead, some are trying to put out electrical fires, all of them are in uniform. I can see the window and a huge Imperial ship locked on to us. Ayup, this must be the bridge. By the time we get to the front I can hear a few words spoken here and there but mostly it is syllables and a lot of buzzing.

A big guy is bouncing between coms and flailing wildly at another who's stomping mad at two folks in robes. Robes? Really? Could that mean there are Jedi here? I can't imagine these two woke up and ran to the bridge dressed like that. As we get closer I can see their weapons hooked to their belts. Ayup, real live Jedi.

Ti'ta said something to the stomping guy and by the mischievous curve of her lips, I'm sure it was something witty. Shame I missed it, she's a funny lady. Bigger shame is that the stomping guy doesn't seem to appreciate whatever it is she said. He stomps and growls some more. I'd set him straight if I knew what was being said. No one talks to a lady like that. Even at a time like this, there is no call for rude behavior.

Apparently Keelah agrees seeing how she is growling again. I say she is growling because that is what it sounds like to me, plus the angry look on her face and the finger jabbing at his puny chest suggests it. Heh, leave it to Keelah to set him straight. I can't help but grin.

The two Jedi seem bored with everything that is going on. One has turned and is looking at me. He tilts his head as if unsure of something and walks to me, stopping _right_ in front of me. I don't think Jedi know about personal space, or if they do, this one doesn't seem to care that we're practically toe to toe. Suddenly he's cupping my face in his hands and is now… doing… something. I can feel weird waves of _something_ wash through me, its almost as unnerving as he is with his dancing blue eyes locked with mine.

This situation I find myself in is really weirding me out and his grip on my face makes it difficult to turn away. Not to mention that his gaze refuses to allow me to look elsewhere. Staring this close at him, I notice little things, like a light scar on his left cheek, the dusting of stubble along his jaw because he didn't shave this morning and a small braid hanging beside his right temple accenting his short golden blond hair. Odd look for a man, I'd say. He's speaking only I still can't-

"Better?"

"Ya, thanks!" I wonder if I can step back without appearing rude. I mean, his hands are still cupping my face and it's really making me uncomfortable now. There is an awkward silence hanging between us. "I'm Corso."

"Mmmm, Corso, you have surprisingly soft skin for a man so rugged." He talks funny. Smooth, almost as if he purrs at me instead of speaking. "I see someone crudely used kolto on your eyes. It's a temporary solution that will fail you in the long run. Close your eyes for me." Closing my eyes I can feel the stress and burning sensation easing as he brushes his thumb gently over my eyelids. He has a soft touch, soon his thumbs are moving across my forehead swiping away the pounding in my head.

I can now hear Ti'ta huffing next to me. Ut-oh. "We were pressed for time. We needed to come here t' see if we could lend a hand. I, uh, appreciate the help…"

"I am Jedi Consular Greagoir or you can simply call me Greagoir. Just don't do like everyone else and call me _Master Jedi_ when I haven't earned the title yet, hmm?" Greagoir brushes dust from my hair and runs a finger over the top my left ear. I don't want to appear ungrateful but I don't think all this attention is necessary when there are other more pressing matters.

"Greagoir, I need you to focus. Besides from the look of the woman next to him, I'd say he's not interested." I manage to glance over at her just as she rolls her eyes. The other Jedi with him is a young lady, heck maybe even a teenager, about the same height and build as Ti'ta.

Interested? What am I not interested in? I might be, if I knew what they were talking about. I was just about to ask Ti'ta when I see her eyes are wide staring openly at the Jedi girl as if she grew a second head.

"What a pity." Greagoir saunters back to the Jedi girl when it is announced there is an incoming call.

The call comes from a man named Grand Moff Kilran, a name that puts a cold chill of dread through me. I have no idea who he is but by the reaction of the others I'm sure he's bad news. The Jedi girl is pretty gutsy and a take charge kind of kid, even more than Keelah, who surprises me by keeping rather quiet assessing the situation we're in.

The girl reminds me of someone, maybe she just has one of those kinds of faces. I know I get that a lot. She has like cinnamon brown hair and green eyes that remain calm as she speaks to Kilran. "I am not interested in what or who you think is aboard this ship. You will release us at once."

I'm not sure what is going on with Kilran and the others because I've tuned them out. All I can see is Ti'ta as she grips my arm tugging at it, eyes shining when she looks up at me with a small grin of hope. "It's Willa, it's my baby sister!"


	3. Chapter 3

I suppose having two people staring openly at you is rather unnerving so when the Jedi girl shoots us another uneasy glance I pull Ti'ta to the side to talk to her. "She does kinda look like you. Do you think she will remember you?"

Ti'ta steals a look over at the Jedi girl and sighs softly shaking her head. "I doubt it. She was only six when she was taken to the Jedi Order for training." Her hand covers her mouth stifling a gasp. She whispers up to me, anguish clear in her voice. "Corso, she doesn't know about our parents."

A quick glance out the window at the Imperial Dreadnaught and a thought strikes me, "I don't think now is a good time to mention it. It would probably be better if you tell her after we get out of this mess…"

She tugs my arm, gripping it in both hands. "What if we don't get out of this mess and she dies not knowing?" Ti'ta is trembling again. "We have to survive. Corso, I can't lose her twice."

I wrap my arm around her waist and give her a soft squeeze. I do my best to reassure her. "We _will_ survive, you'll see."

"Sir! There is a boarding party!" The big guy is at a com again looking at the stomping guy for direction.

Stomping guy groans, "Plex, send security immediately." He looks back to us, "We aren't exactly trained for this but Commander Narlock will do his best to hold them off."

"Where is the primary airlock, I'll go-"

"_We_ will go." I interrupt her. No way am I going to let Ti'ta go down there alone.

Ti'ta smiles at me and nods, "Right, we will go and help out."

"Count me in." Keelah pulls her massive cannon blaster from her shoulder and grins at Ti'ta. That grin is almost feral. She really is a scary woman.

Greagoir decides to speak up, "Let's not be hasty, we can't guarantee your safety if you go traipsing off to meet the boarding party. Let the Jedi do the work. We can handle this. It is, after all, what we are trained for." He glances at the Jedi girl when she snorts at his comment. "Yes, well, she is trained for combat, while I'm her back up and healer." He shrugs a shoulder of indifference. So this is Jedi arrogance. I've head folks talk about it but I thought it was just talk. Maybe there is some truth to the rumors.

Keelah sends him a withering glare. "I'm Lieutenant Se'lai, Havoc squad, Special Forces. We're trained to take on missions most would shy away from. Imperial Commandos, Sith, you name it, we've fought it. So I'm sure we can handle whatever is planning on boarding this vessel." She gestures with a quick nod of her head to Ti'ta. "Let's move out."

"And you little poppet, are you with this Havoc squad?" Greagoir gives her a small smirk and Ti'ta shakes her head slowly.

"Ti'tallia Senne, private entrepenuer, folks call me Ti'ta." She tugs at my arm again. "Let's go before Keelah leaves us behind."

"I'm right behind ya, Captain." I give a quick nod and follow behind Keelah and Ti'ta. Keelah is holding that huge cannon of hers casually on a shoulder, keeping a quick pace down the halls. The woman is moving fast and isn't remotely winded. Ti'ta has pulled Flashy from the holster. It warms my heart everytime I see her use the blaster I gave her. "Ti'tallia? That's a pretty name." Ti'ta gives me a backward smirk and a wink causing my stomach to do a flip and then a grumble. Blast, we never did get to eat. "I thought you said your last name is Harootunian?"

"It is." Ti'ta shrugs a shoulder. "A story for another time," she flashes me a big smile, "I promise."

I can hear footsteps following behind us, soft and quick. With a glance over my shoulder I'm not surprised to see the two Jedi following. I glance at the Jedi girl noting how she's concentrating on Ti'ta's back. Maybe she really is Willa, stranger things have happened.

By the time we get to the primary airlock, there are four men waiting, one giving a pep talk and the other three looking as if they soiled their breeches. Keelah addresses him in her curt manner. "Commander Narlock, Lieutenant Se'lai, Havoc squad. We're here to back you up, sir."

"You hear that, boys?" Narlock grins at the men's relief. "We aren't alone! Now get into your defensive positions."

The three security guys move forward taking position behind a small barrier, blasters out and ready. Keelah moves off to the left, her big cannon resting on her thigh waiting for the boarding party. Ti'ta finds a cover spot in front of me and well, I'm just waiting. I don't cover well in full heavy durasteel armor so I don't bother trying.

A soft thrum of humming sound behind me and the Jedi girl quickly moves around others towards the entrance. I really would have liked her not to be so close to where the bad guys will be coming out but how do you tell that to a headstrong girl who can use the force? Her double sided lightsaber casts an eerie green glow and just as quickly as she moved, she vanishes from sight. "Nifty little trick."

Greagoir is standing beside me though his weapon is still not drawn; it's hanging from its clip at his hip. With his arms crossed and that quirk of a smirk on his face again, he chuckles darkly. "She specializes in Shadow while I'm a Sage. It is part of why we were teamed, she's all brawn and I've got a healing touch." He gives me a wink that is kind of disturbing.

"Wait, she's brawn? She's as tiny as Ti'ta!" I hear Ti'ta's scoff but come on, they're tiny ladies!

"Yes she is, but don't forget she also has the Force," Greagoir can't stop that stupid smirk. It's starting to get on my nerves. Is he laughing at me? His hand pats my shoulder, "Here they come, watch and be amazed."

More of that condescending Force talk, "Uh huh, I'll stick to my blaster rifle." The distinct crackling hiss lets me know my shield is deployed and I move around to an unobstructed spot.

The airlock is breached, the tension is tangible. I peer into the gaping darkness beyond and can feel the anticipation coiling in my belly like a snake ready to strike. Fighting isn't frightening; it's the waiting that unnerves me. Someone calls out, yells, shouts only I'm not sure who it was or what was said. I do know it was male and the accent is most likely Imperial. I raise my blaster rifle and set my site for the opening.

Armed Imperial commandos barrel through, only three of them but their blaster rifles are out and they're firing blindly. Keelah lobs one of her smaller grenades at them, slightly to the left of the group away from where we last saw the Jedi girl. The commando to the far left is on fire, and begins flailing, his weapon all but forgotten as he drops it and himself to the ground screaming. The middle of the three is also screaming, half in flames. He slaps at the flames turning in circles trying to get them out. The third is screaming a war cry of some sort as he fires blindly in hopes of hitting something. A second later my blaster rifle shots hits him in the chest causing him to stagger back a step or two. The security guards are shooting at the middle half on fire commando and Ti'ta quickly fires two rounds at the staggering commando.

The smell of burning durasteel is thick, the smell of burning flesh is worse. Two of the three commandos are down. The third is growling incoherently as three more commandos come bursting through the darkness behind him. A soft hum buzzes through the room as debris is kicked up from the ground and pelts the incoming commandos. They pause long enough to bat at the debris, cursing and flailing. I take another shot at the last commando from the first set of three and watch with satisfaction as he drops silent.

The security guards are now concentrating on the new set of three. A repeat of Keelah's grenade, only this time she sends a volley of three shots. While I am trying to concentrate on all the happenings, I can't help but wonder where the Jedi girl is in all this mess and hope like mad that I don't accidentally shoot her.

A sudden whump sound comes from somewhere to my right, a blast of air is sent towards them causing one to stagger with an audible grunt. I chance a glance over at Greagoir. He's standing with his back towards me, his green bladed lightsaber in his right hand is pointed towards the floor, his left hand has two fingers held straight up and pressed together. He sweeps his hand towards his chest and thrusts it forward again. Not a very manly stance but it is definitely effective as another blast of air kicks up and thrusts a commando back a step or two grunting in pain.

One of the security guards cries out, his blaster drops and he sits down hard on the ground. A blaster burn is glaring red and black under his hand as he holds his shoulder. His groans weaken as Greagoir moves towards him, "Let me." He moves his hand and that's about all I had time to see.

A new sound is coming from the darkness. A cry of outrage and anger is followed by three commandos and their leader at last. While the commandos have blaster rifles, this man carries a blaster cannon not too different than what Keelah uses. He moves to lob a grenade when a distinct buzz and hum stops him. With a flash of green light that appears from nowhere, the Jedi girl gracefully spins her lightsaber, turning away from the butt of a blaster rifle aimed to knock her over, she ducks and sways like a deadly dancer. Her robe moves as gracefully as she does, swirling at her ankles, the hood falls back as she leans away from a fist and she lunges, thrusting the blade through his durasteel armor.

A shot rings out from my blaster rifle. I don't even remember firing it. It clips the helmet of the man with the raised rifle as he brings it down towards the Jedi girl. With the momentum, he spins to his right crying out. The Jedi girl doesn't miss a beat. She pulls the lightsaber from one, spins bringing her lightsaber around with her and neatly slashing a burned gash across his middle.

I was so enthralled with the Jedi girl's swirling green death dance that I forgot about the last commando. Ti'ta hadn't forgotten, she somehow made it across the room, kicked the man in the groin and pistol whipped him. Every man that witnessed it cringed and died just a little inside. No grown man can see something like that and not be affected. I think I threw up in my mouth. That was so vile.

Narlock is praising his men claiming a premature victory. Even I know that this is far from over. If I remember correctly we're still held by a tractor beam. "I'm sorry Commander but that… that isn't the case. The boarding party was a ruse." Every head capable of turning, turned at the sound of her voice. It is that Twi'lek lady from the lounge.

Greagoir helps the injured man up and turns his attention towards her. "Let me guess, Ambassador Asara, lady of the hour."

Scratching my chin in confusion, I opt for listening. There is a whole empty spot in my memory of the earlier conversation filled with a lot of buzzing and ringing so I'm sure I missed something somewhere. "While you were all down here dealing with this, another boarding party of Mandalorians locked down the bridge." She sighs heavily. "The leader's name is Ironfist."

"You seem to know an awful lot about what is going on." The hum of the lightsaber blades are silenced, as both Jedi sheath their weapons. Odd how that soft humming felt almost alive and without it, the silence is deafening. The Jedi girl stands with her arms crossed beside Greagoir, both silently watching as Ti'ta practically gets into Asara's face demanding answers. "There's something you aren't telling us. Why does Kilran want you?"

Asara fidgets momentarily, "I'm Ambassador Asara, but that isn't the issue right now." She flinches when Keelah growls. "Fine, I seek out Imperial planets and try to convince them to defect to the Republic."

"That is either really brave, or incredibly stupid." Ti'ta tilts her head contemplating. "Okay, so what about the Mandalorians and the bridge?"

"He locked it down, no one is getting out or in." Asara looks relieved to turn the topic back to the problem at hand.

Narlock taps his chin in thought, "We have to get to engineering. Chief Engineer Salen might have a workaround to get the bridge open. Otherwise the only way to release it is on the bridge itself."

"Well then, I suppose it would be in our best interest to pay this Chief Engineer a visit…" Greagoir looks around him smirking at Keelah, Ti'ta, the Jedi girl and then me. "Shall we go for a stroll?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You do realize that when I suggested a stroll, my comment was not intended to be taken literally." Greagoir's smirk is back as he glances my way. I try real hard to smile back but I fail. There is just something about this man that strikes me as odd. Not in a bad way, mind you, just off and I can't put my finger on why. Besides I can't forget how quickly he agreed with that _Ambassador_ and Keelah. How can anyone be that cruel? To suggest killing those men just so we don't have to run around and shut down these secondary conduits is just wrong. I can kinda see that coming from Keelah but Asara and Greagoir, too? I thought Jedi are supposed to be… well, nice. "At least the scenery is pleasant to look at."

"It wasn't my idea to split up, ya know. Captain and I are the best at tinkering with machinery and well," I look over my shoulder in the direction we came from and that uneasy feeling is back. Glancing at Greagoir I can feel my brows furrowing, my gut clenching. "To tell the truth, I don't like it one bit. The ladies shouldn't be on their own. We shouldn'ta split up. I should be watching the Captain's back-"

"Her backside you mean." Greagoir chuckles and waves a hand in my direction when I try to correct him. "I have to admit she does have a cute posterior, as firm little female bodies go, but I don't see the attraction."

I can feel my cheeks warm at his observation but I won't let him steer the conversation in that direction. It isn't like that, not at all. Not completely… "Captain is more than just a pretty lady; she's fiercely independent and sweet as pie. She can smile and light up a whole room. And when she laughs-"

"Oh-ho, my inveigling friend, you have it bad." I have what bad? Greagoir hums softly in his little purring way. "Hmm, your infatuation is regretfully noted." He's talking weird again. Why does he talk in circles? I think he does it to confuse me. He's looking at me again, this time as if he's inspecting me. What could I have possibly done this time? I stand a bit straighter under his scrutiny and I don't even know why. "You are simply so naïve and innocent. The things I could do to you."

I know I'm frowning, I can feel my eyebrows furrow. Do _to_ me? He's healed me but I haven't been injured since and I don't imagine I upset him all that much seeing how we just met and… "Oh." He laughs at my reaction. Well what did he expect? No man has ever talked to me _that_ way before. Ever. Stars, I even blush if a woman talks too fresh around me.

"You're such fun to tease, Corso." He stops short of the doorway and tilts his head at me. Now that I'm paying attention, he does do a lot of feminine gestures. "Did you know your eyes crinkle when you smile and you get this dreamy far off look when you speak about your darling little Captain." He holds up his hand to stop my protest. His voice drops and he motions toward a doorway. "Droids ahead."

I don't know how he did that, but it's neat and kinda creepy. I nod my acknowledgement and cautiously approach the doorway with my blaster rifle at the ready. Easing my head around the entrance I steal a glance. I see three smallish droids, protocol sized, thin and tall compared to the big one, a war droid size, lurking behind them. Looking back at Greagoir, I hold up four fingers, point to me and the opposite side of the door. He nods and waits as I get in position.

Looking in the door again, his words stop me cold. "Given a chance; I could possibly change your mind and rock your world."

Greagoir casts something and suddenly the war droid is spinning in a gust of wind, robotic arms flailing harmlessly. I try to ignore what he said and concentrate on the other three droids and aim for its chassis. Blaster fire is going now in both directions. I destroyed the droid to the left as Greagoir does the poof of air thing to the one on the right. Turns out that air does some decent damage to the droid as it beeps and squawks. Firing at the center droid, I aim this time for its head. Three shots and its down, one more shot on the droid on the right, along with the debris Greagoir is tossing his way and that droid is down, too.

Almost too easy but the real work is still ahead. The war droid is no longer spinning out of control and is shooting at us. Greagoir manages to put a weird bubble shield around me. It kind of tickles and absorbs a fair share of the blaster damage coming my way. That bubble and my shield keeps me pretty safe as I send out a volley of blaster fire, a few well aimed shots and we take that war droid down.

"So is that some weird force trick you learn in Jedi training?" We're shoving the war droid away from the secondary conduit so I can shut it down. Stupid droid is pretty solid and it dropped in the worse spot possible.

He gives me an odd smirk, "You'll need to be more specific. Which weird force trick are you talking about? Disturbance, Telekentic Throw, Force Lift…"

I shake my head because I haven't a clue what it would be called so I describe it instead. "That thing you did before we even got in here. You knew they were droids. That's a handy trick… to know what you'll be facing before you have to face 'em." Kneeling before the machine, I unscrew the front panel and flip the over ride.

Greagoir laughs. "That is no Force trick. I heard the clacking of one of the droids walking." I stare at him in disbelief and he grins sheepishly. "If you prefer to think I'm some mystical, all powerful being, you wouldn't be the first. It isn't true, but it's a common misconception of Jedi." Greagoir watches as I'm hunkered down. "Do you really know how to deactivate this machinery?"

"Ayup," I shrug a shoulder. "Breaking it would be easier, but in the long run it would be the worse thing to do. Once we're free from them Imperials and have the bridge back, these conduits will need to be brought back on line."

"Hmm, so you're a handy kind of man to have around." Greagoir leans against the conduit. "What other things do you dabble with?"

"I work on all kinds of things. Mostly blaster weapons: blaster rifles, blaster pistols and even a few blaster cannons." Soft clicks followed by a few beeps. I count to ten in my head and power down the machinery. The soft mechanical hum dies with a groan and we're in business. "My real passion is the older models, fixing them back to their original beauty and specifications."

"Fascinating." It's my turn to smirk at Greagoir. He's not really fascinated, the word from his mouth sounds more bored than anything else. Only his eyes don't show boredom, they're sparkling again and his lips are quirked in a peculiar way that makes me feel really uncomfortable. "You must be masterfully talented with your hands."

Stars, the man is purring again. I stand up quickly and grab my blaster rifle before heading out. "Right, well we have another secondary conduit to get to before we can meet up with everyone else." He's an odd man, nothing like I thought a Jedi is supposed to be. Then again seeing how him and Willa, if that really is her, are the first Jedi I have ever met, I'm not really sure what I thought they were supposed to be.

I've heard stories about how they have no emotions, how they systematically fight like machines and well, okay the fighting bits fit but the emotion thing is bunk. Maybe because Greagoir and Willa are still young they haven't really learned to hide them? I never understood how any person could have no emotions anyhow.

"Can I ask you something?" I glance at Greagoir hesitantly, but I started this so it's only fair I continue.

He smiles slowly, rather predatory like and I feel as if he's about to pounce on me at any second. "Will I kiss you, take you and ravish your body? Why yes, Corso, I'd be delighted to."

I swear my eyes feel like they're going to pop right out of my head. I'm not sure when my feet failed me because suddenly I'm not moving forward anymore. "That's not… I mean, no thanks, I wouldn't… it… I…" Apparently my mind is failing me as well; I can't seem to complete a thought.

Greagoir chuckles, it's low and throaty. He is approaching me and my stomach is coiled in panic. "Relax, Corso. I'm just a man." He reaches out to touch my face. I didn't mean to recoil but I did and he tutts. "I would never take advantage of you. It isn't nearly as much fun as some would imagine. If I were to ravish you, it would be because you want me to." He takes a step back and I can breathe again. My face feels like it's on fire from blushing. "Now, what did you want to ask me, hmm?"

"I don't remember." Taking a cleansing breath I try to get my thoughts together, only having him staring at me is not making this any easier. "Can… can we just go?"

"I think I broke you." Greagoir steps aside and does a sweeping kind of bow to allow me to continue on but my feet still fail me. I just stand there and stare at him. "Oh, for pity's sake, Corso." He starts walking and my feet move as I fall in step behind him.

"Sorry, I'm just not like you." He gives me a sharp glance and I wince, "I didn't mean that, well, that too. It's just… you're so sure of yourself. You're so confident. How do you do that?"

Greagoir smirks at me, that glint is in his eyes again. "First things first, my dear Corso. You must be comfortable in your own skin. You have to know what you want and how you intend to get it or at the very least know yourself. I am Greagoir first, I am a Jedi second. I am not about to change that for anyone, not even the Order. Which is why I am still a padawan and Willa is a Jedi."

Willa, so that really is Willa or one heck of a coincidence that the girl has the same first name and looks like Ti'ta. "Padawan, that's the ones in training, right?"

"Mhmm, I'm not even supposed to call myself a Jedi. I do most times, since non-force users tend to get confused." Greagoir glances my way again. "Do I frighten you?"

"No," I grin when he raises an eyebrow. "You make me uncomfortable but you don't scare me."

"I rather enjoy your honesty. Too many people are meek; say what they believe I want to hear. Of course there are those who are crass; blunt to the point of rudeness." He pauses and gives me one of those grins of his, "I prefer someone to speak their mind with finesse, a challenge of wits."

"One day you'll find him, but are Jedi supposed to… yanno, be with others, physically, emotionally?" Thankfully he starts walking again but I think I upset him because he doesn't answer, he just sighs.

We turn the corner and my heart leaps in panic. "Blast!" or more accurately, blaster fire. I can hear it coming from ahead of us, accompanied with hollering that sounds like Keelah. Greagoir and I don't even bother saying anything we just break into a run. The hum of his lightsaber is the only sound he makes, my boots on the other hand make plenty of noise as we head towards the next doorway.

We reach the entrance just in time to witness the jerking death of a war droid. Keelah has her blaster cannon resting on her thigh, Willa is standing on top of the war droid having just powered off her lightsaber, or whatever it is they do to make the blades go away and Ti'ta has her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a case of the giggles.

Looking from one to the other, I have no idea what we just walked in on but they apparently have things under control. Sort of. Ti'ta is still laughing and waves at us, "Hey guys." She sounds happier than I have ever heard her. I can't help but smile. I open my mouth to respond only to get a scathing glare from Keelah and shut it just as fast. _Now_ what did I do?

"Uh, let me uh, get that secondary conduit." I don't bother making any further comment and head to the control panel.

"Greagoir!" Willa is grinning and he makes his way to the war droid. He raises a hand to help her and she gracefully hops down. "So you know how the Masters always say those annoying things like, the Force's will, the Force works through us, blah, blah…" Willa walks Greagoir over to Ti'ta. I chance a glance at them as I take the front panel off. "Well, I didn't put too much stock in all that until now. Greagoir, Ti'ta is my sister and Keelah is my cousin,."

"Fascinating," I smirk as I count to ten, this time he actually sounds fascinated or at the very least curious. When the groaning secondary conduit becomes silent he motions towards the direction we came from, "I believe we have a date with the Mandalorians before we can continue this family reunion."


	5. Chapter 5

Blasted thing is giving me a hard time. I know I can crack this and override the bridge's auxiliary power but the codes aren't cooperating. It doesn't help that everyone is anxious to get on the bridge and are breathing down my neck. Glancing over my shoulder I come face to face with the worst offender of the lot, "Keelah, you're breathing on me, it won't make this go faster. Actually it is very distracting…"

Keelah snarls at me but I don't back down. Greagoir's words from earlier seem to have given me a new sort of resolve. I must know myself if I'm to be confident. Big words and faced with Keelah, my innards are twisting and begging me to back down. For all her gruff exterior and disregard for personal space, she's still a lady. Still I need to be strong and not back down. It helps that Greagoir is standing behind her grinning at me. Her snarl turns to a smirk, "How much longer?"

"Just a few more moments," The last of the code is a bit tricky and I manage to bypass the passcodes through a backdoor. I wonder what folks used to do before computer spikes? "And…" Hitting the enter key, the shield over the doorway lifts with a hateful hiss, "done."

The five of us head through the entrance, leading the way is Keelah and Willa as the rest of us follow. The distinct hum of Willa's lightsabre fills the silence between clamoring boots announcing our arrival.

"What have we here?" A large man, tan, bald and scarred, watches us approach with disappointment clearly written on his face. This must be Ironfist, the Mandalorian Asara told us about. He's a good head taller than I am, dressed in expensive, custom durasteel armor and watching us with eyes of a true preditor. "_Ade_? That's it?" He folds his arms across his massive chest and shifts his weight impatiently. Ade? That must be something in Mando'a. I've heard the language before a long time ago. Not a clue what he's saying but I'm sure it isn't a compliment especially seeing how his fellow Mandalorians laugh. "I expected more of an army, really. Where is the challenge?"

"Spoken like a true Mandalorian." Ti'ta levels her blaster pistol at him and smirks. Keelah stands boldly before him with Willa moving slowly towards the right, flanking him. "We've dealt with your kind before and killed all the Mandalorians that crossed our path on our way here. You want a challenge, we'll give you one. Bring it on, Ironfist. Let's see whatcha got."

Ironfist laughs, "Come on, boys, let's get rid of these pests so we can get back to work." Calling out his war cry, "_Oya_," he pulls his blaster pistol; shots are fired from both sides. Things move quickly, so much so, that it becomes one big dance of lightsaber blades and blaster fire. The crew members that are still alive on the bridge scurry to safety as soon as they can. Let's hope they can stay safe and not get hit by any stray blaster fire.

Along with Ironfist, there are four other Mandelorians making this, what could be mistaken as an even fight, but the odds are in our favor. We have two Jedi, two healers and one insane trooper. Then there's me, laughing in the face of my current opponent. His rage is focused on me, with missle salvo and his active shield he's a tough character, but setting me as his focal point is his downfall, freeing the others to dispatch his friends.

While I realize my blaster fire is only weakening his shield, the shots hiss at him to remind him that I'm still standing. Greagoir casts his bubble around me to boost my own. He said it's Force Armor, but it's a wobbly bubble as far as I'm concerned. My shield has been pushed to its limit and fizzles weakly against the onslaught. From the right side of my vision I can see Keelah is back from dispatching the other four Mandelorians as she lobs shots at Ironfist. That means some where Willa should be appearing soon. I check my fire, and discontinue using any grenades in order to minimize friendly fire. Last thing I want is to be the cause of any pain to Willa, not to mention Ti'ta wouldn't be happy with me.

Ironfist's shield fails him and he glares at me, teeth bared. "That's right, I gotcha." I taunt him, openly laughing at him when inside I can feel the pain of his missles burning me. One lucky missle made it past my shield just as Greagoir's bubble faded and cut at my side. Greagoir cast a new bubble, but the damage is done. My right side feels as if it's on fire, my skin feels scorched, scraped and stinging. I can't give in to the pain. My breathing is shallow and I clench my teeth.

He's wavering, I can see Ironfist's grimace. He's blind with fury now and giving everything he has. The missles start again but this time it doesn't last. With a loud crack of her shattergun, Ti'ta takes him down. Finally. Ironfist staggers, his blaster pistol falls from his hand. The look of pain, relief and surprise on his face will probably haunt me. He chokes out, "_mar'e_," before he falls for good and I drop to a knee in relief.

Hissing I look up as Ti'ta injects me with kolto; she's going on about some medpac, slow release. I'm not sure what else she's said. My head is swimming and it is taking everything I have not to fall over. I'd just like to be able to breathe right now. I think that last missle that managed to make impact with my body cracked a rib or something.

I kind of nod and focus on my breathing. I'm going to need repairs on this chest plate, or maybe a new one. Looking down at my side I can see the scorch marks and ragged edges around a torn hole in my armor. My vision is a bit hazy. So I'm not sure what I'm looking at right now, it could be my armor, my skin or the shirt I wear under the durasteel. I do know I can feel the kolto easing my injuries.

There is talking and celebrating and discussion about tractor beams. I know a thing or two about machines and their workings so I'm sure they're going to need me along. Besides if Ti'ta is going, there is no way I'm staying behind.

Pushing myself up, using my blaster rifle as leverage, I manage to stand with effort. I can still feel the kolto working. The searing pain is lessening and I wonder if it's healing me or just deadening the pain. "You're really something, Corso."

"Nah," Greagoir and I exchange a grin before he does that force thing he does to heal me. I can breathe easier and I sigh in relief. "Thanks."

Now that the Esseles is back under our control, the plan to get free of the Imperial dreadnaught is to shut down the tractor beam that is holding us captive. Makes sense, but that's easier said than done. First we have to take a shuttle and fly over to the Imperial ship. Then we get to walk around the ship to find the tractor beam in order to manually shut it down without getting captured or killed. That is also easier said than done. Only it doesn't matter how slim our chances are. This is the only option we have if we hope to survive. Too many people on this transporter are counting on us to pull off this here little miracle of desperation.

While we make our way towards the shuttle hanger, we pass crew members and droids doing clean up. There's a mess of Mandalorian and droid corpses. What are they going to do with the bodies? No, no, I'm not sure I want to know. I wonder if I'll ever smile again. I've been frowning a lot, especially since we made it to the bridge and worse when leaving it. My stomach hurts. The folks and their ideals, their reasoning, their justifications, it's enough to make me ill.

There is a small detail of Security Detail near the shuttle reporting to a familiar man. It isn't Commander Narlock, it is an eager Cathar itching to get over to the Imperial dreadnaught and take the fight to them.

Keelah stops, facing him, her expression is blank. "Report."

Jorgan snaps to attention, "Civilians have been routed to the lounge and are under the supervision of a Security Detail no less than one to three. Straggling hostile droids and Mandalorians were spotted and dispatched in corridors on my way here."

"How many?" Keelah frowns, eyes becoming narrow and her lip rising to a sneer.

"Not enough, sir." Jorgan tightens his grip on his blaster cannon.

"We're heading over to shut down the tractor beam. This ship isn't strong enough to break the hold she has on us." Keelah crosses her arms in front of her and shifts her weight. I can see Jorgan's jaw working overtime as he tries not to lose his patience. "Ready to kill some Imps, Sergeant?"

His voice is cold, hard, and deadly, "You know I am, Lieutenant."

"Sergeant Jorgan, so glad you're joining us." Ti'ta smiles up at him and if I didn't know any better, I'd swear he almost grinned back. She gestures behind her before continuing, "This is my baby sister, Willa and her friend, Greagoir."

Willa speaks up quickly, "I'm not a baby, I'm a Jedi, but senile older sisters tend to get these things mixed up."

Jorgan does his usual nod, grunt, move on and introductions are complete. He follows this up by opening the shuttle door and standing by as we enter. It isn't a large craft nor is it fancy or outfitted to be luxurious. Two rows of seats face each other in the bay, it seats ten counting the pilot and co-pilot but that's just fine for us. A small group, go in, get out, I think our odds will be better this way.

Keelah and Jorgan prop their cannons in the hold, I set my rifle along side and head to the front of the shuttle. I watch as each one straps in. Asara is chewing on her lip nervously. I still don't see why she is coming with us and I really didn't like what that stomping Haken had to say. His reasoning makes a bit of sense, but like Ti'ta said, we didn't sacrifice the men in engineering, we aren't gonna just hand over Asara. Worse is that having her along means some how she could still be left behind.

I crouch before her and help her with the safety straps. "Slip your arm through, right and it clicks at your belly." When it clicks in place she gives me a small smile. "It's a quick release for emergencies." I point out the small lever and she nods gratefully.

Before I can move away, she reaches out and grabs my gloved hand. "I'm not really heartless." Her green eyes search mine for something and I just shrug. Who am I to tell her she's wrong? Still what she proposed, killing all the men in the engineering bay, was pretty damn heartless.

"I'm not here to judge you, Ambassador." I give her a reassuring grin. "Just here to make sure we all get out of this the best we can."

"Thank you." Asara sits back, closes her eyes and tries to calm her nerves.

I look over at Willa and she's smiling at me. So naturally I smile back. "All set?"

"Yes and before you ask, Greagoir is fine, too." She smirks at the huffing Greagoir and I can't stop myself from chuckling.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Willa. I'm sure I could use the help of a dashing mercenary to strap me down and I would most definitely benefit with a good luck kiss." Greagoir smirks at me and I just shake my head as the usual blush reddens my cheeks.

Jorgan is at the shuttle door calling for three more troops to join us. Keelah is already strapped in and looking anxious to get moving. Ti'ta slips past me and I wish I could have felt that hand resting on my armor. I guess seeing her touch my chest plate is going to have to do.

Ti'ta slips into the pilot seat before easing the engines into a humming purr. Jorgan takes a seat as three security detail join us and taking their own seats. I'm waiting at the small doorway that encloses the cockpit. "So as I understand this, the five, sorry Sergeant, the six of us will be heading to sabotage the power and turn off the tractor beam. You three will be guarding the shuttle and…" I stare blankly at Asara. "Where will you be during all this?"

"I'm going with all of you, I am familiar with the ship's layout." She shifts nervously and I scratch my chin.

Asara is too skittish, afraid. She has every reason to be seeing how we're heading to an Imperial dreadnaught, the very people trying to kidnap her but that kind of jumping can get someone hurt, or worse, killed. "Ya, that isn't a very good idea."

"Look if I can-"

"I didn't say you can't come, just that it's a stupid idea for you to be with us." I make my way down the center aisle to close the shuttle door before I walk away from her. I would have said more but the sharp look from Keelah holds my tongue.

"Corso, let's go!" Ti'ta calls from the cockpit. She grins over her shoulder to everyone and beams up at me as I slip into the co-pilot chair. If I die now, at least the last thing I see is that smile. "Strap in folks, we're in for a helluva ride!"

Ti'ta pulls on the controls, easing it back and getting a feel of things. The shuttle rises effortlessly, and I let my fingers fly over the controls. Landing gear up, shuttle door locked. Engines humming properly and she eases us out of the bay. I watch her and she's smiling. I can't help but laugh as the shuttle tears across the distance between ships. A groan or two can be heard behind us from the passengers.

The Imperial ship looms ahead of us looking imposing and impenetrable. Scanners indicate their bay is four clicks port side. I look at the ship and note the odd glimmer of their shields. "There," I point it out to Ti'ta and she nods once.

"Got it." Ti'ta skims the distance quickly maneuvering the shuttle with ease as if she's flown this bucket a dozen or more times. The entrance is large and we ease into an open area. I drop the landing gear, and cut back on the engines just as it touches down gracefully and I unlock the shuttle door. With a glance back at the passengers, the security detail has the door opened and are filing out, followed by Asara and the others. "Corso…"

"We'll be fine, Captain." I hold my hand out for her and she chuckles before slipping her hand in mine. Pulling her to her feet I grin with a confidence I don't really feel. Ti'ta nods slowly and reaches up, touching her gloved hand to my cheek. I stop her hand before she can drop it away and pull off her glove. Lifting her hand I put it against my cheek and sigh softly at her gentle touch. "I'd never let anything hurt you."


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow we landed in the maintenance hanger. Not where I meant for us to end up but at least there was room for the shuttle to safely land. So far no alarms are going off so there is a slim chance they don't know we're here yet. Doubtful but hey, we can hope. Jorgan is briefing the Security Guard detail and he has decided that Asara will not be traipsing around the dreadnaught with us. I won't lie, I'm relieved to hear it and I'm also glad it is Jorgan who made that decision. That means he gets to tell the ladies, most importantly he gets to tell Keelah.

The ladies are talking over a map they pulled up on one of the maintenance computer and I stand back to watch. Asara is pointing out different points of interest, mainly the engineering decks with the power station and the tractor beam generator. The route looks simple enough, pretty straight forward although taking elevators is always risky and from the look of things we'll be taking at least-

I hiss and stare wide eyed at Greagoir, "What was that for?"

"I think you should stay behind with Asara and the security detail. That wound is only temporarily healed until I can get you out of that armor." Greagoir laughs at my reaction, "not in that way, Corso. I need the frayed ends to stop scraping and digging into the area reopening your wound." He reaches for my side, probably to prod it again to prove his point. Naturally I side step out of his reach and frown at him earning another amused chuckle.

"Listen, I appreciate your concern but there is no way that I'm staying behind and not be there-"

"Your captain won't appreciate it if you wind up dead. Your shield can hold back a finite amount of damage before failure. You're putting yourself at risk and for what?" Greagoir is frowning at me. "Let us take care of this. There's no reason for you to-"

"Greagoir, I can't." He just doesn't understand. How can I make him see why this is important? "In life there are just some things bigger than us. The safety of everyone on that transporter is on our shoulders. It is up to us to succeed and how can I do my part if I'm worried about a scratch?"

"You're determined to go, aren't you?" He's still frowning, but I think he's starting to get it.

"Have you ever cared for someone so much that you'll do anything within your power to protect them and ensure their safety and happiness?" I glance back at the ladies as they point, nod, discuss whatever it is they're talking about now. Ti'ta has her datapad out now and inputing information, most likely a copy of the floor plans and areas. "I have to go, Greagoir, there is no way I'm staying behind."

"You're a stubborn man." Greagoir watches as they move back to where we are. He looks pointedly at me. "I'll do what I can to keep you up." He smirks openly at me and I can't help but groan and shake my head.

Jorgan looks at the men he's briefed and gives them a nod. On cue they take up their positions. "Security detail is ready." As we lock and load, he continues, "I believe Asara should stay here with these men. Now that she's given us the floor plan and a direction, there is no point in endangering her further." His eyes are on Keelah, challenging her.

"She's already been directed to stay with them, Sergeant. Move out." Keelah voice held a note of anger, anger directed at Jorgan before she turns on her heel and makes her way to the hanger doors. I can't help but feel relieved and rather confused. I thought for sure he was going to get an argument from Asara and Keelah. I'll never understand women.

Asara takes her place with the Security detail _almost_ blending in with the men. She stands behind them, the only female, the only Twi'lek and the only one unarmed. I shake my head slowly and hand her my spare blaster pistol. Thankfully it isn't anything special. None that I had been working on, not one I named and now that I think on it, I'm not sure where I picked it up from. "Thanks."

"Safety is on. You'll be fine." I give Asara a nod and turn to follow the others. I glance back at them and see she's staring at the pistol as if it were a critter and handles it awkwardly. I can't help but feel that she'll cause more damage to our men than theirs if any confrontation happens while we're gone.

Well enough of that, we have our work cut out for us and I need to stop fretting over what I can't control. Bringing my attention back to our situation I notice something weird. The women seem to be leading the men. There was a time not too long ago that women folk were to be protected and now they're going first into the unknown.

Ti'ta stops well before the hanger door and pulls out her datapad. "Okay through the doors to the left a ways is an elevator that will take us up to the engineering deck."

The hanger doors open and my heart starts pumping the adrenaline. With my baster rifle out, I'm itching for another fight. Before us we see a bustling room not overly crowded with people and droids carrying out their work. Maintenance droids should offer no problems, but there are humans moving about: cleaning crew and security guards… _armed_ security guards. "Hey, where did you come from?"

That's our cue. Instinctively, I flick on my shield and make my way forward. I manage to dispatch a security guard before he could even pull his weapon. Keelah and Jorgan are making sure others don't raise an alarm but really if they can't hear the blaster fire, they're either deaf or dead. A maintenance droid goes crashing into the men scrambling for the alarm and I can't help but look at Willa with a new found respect. She may be tiny but that force is strong stuff.

Well we're really moving now before anyone catches on we're here. It won't be long before someone notices the missing crew and comes looking for them. Plus there are the blaster shots and small grenades that should tip them off as well.

I eye the elevator ahead wearily. So many things can go wrong. Someone could be in there when the doors open for us. Someone could be waiting when the doors open and we're inside. The thing could stop between floors and then we're really stuck. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly as the elevator dings announcing its arrival. The door slides open with a soft swish and to my relief there is no one inside. Only now we have a new problem. It's too small. We don't all fit and we'll have to split up.

Keelah walks on and raises an eyebrow waiting impatiently, Jorgan steps in next followed by Willa. I take a chance and hold onto Ti'ta's elbow and she pauses. "We'll get the next one. Engineering deck is level three. Greagoir can you…"

Greagoir smirks and steps into the elevator with the others. "Behave… or not." He winks at Ti'ta who laughs at him. I love that laugh, it makes my heart skip a beat.

The doors close and she looks up at me with concern. "What's wrong, farm boy."

"You're gonna be annoyed with me if I tell you." A small smile breaks across my face, she's smirking and that little quirk of her mouth is just… "I can't watch your back if you're not with me. I can't make sure you're safe if you're off somewhere that I'm not."

"You do realize I can take care of myself, right?" Ti'ta sets Flashy back in her holster and grabs hold of my chest plate, lifting herself on her tiptoes and kisses my cheek. I can feel my face grow warm with a blush so I rest my cheek against hers.

"Sorry, I just…" With a soft sigh I feel my shoulders droop from the weight of everything that's been happening.

"Hey," Ti'ta is smiling up at me again. "I didn't say you have to stop watching my back. I rather like you back there. I know I can trust you to always keep me safe, even if I don't need you to." She lays her head against my chest and my heart is racing. "Corso…"

"Ya, Captain?" I think I'm heaven. No, that burning smell is definitely not heaven, but still Ti'ta this nearby is as close as I'm going to get.

Ti'ta backs a half step and turns me to the side staring at the frayed gap in my gear. "I know I fixed that at least once already. That has got to be bugging you. Why didn't you say something?"

"I'm fine." I _may_ have said that a bit too fast and too harshly because the look she's giving me is not good. It's the look you give a kid when you catch them in a lie, where you start giving 'em rope and wait for them to hang themselves.

"Uh huh…" Ti'ta smirks at me. I'm doomed. She's digging in her pouch shaking her head, mumbling or grumbling about men and stubborn and other things that I'm not sure about but am probably better off not knowing. She pulls out bandages and a vial of kolto.

Ti'ta has taken off her gloves and between the two of us we have my chest armor loosened enough for her to reach underneath but now she's grumbling again. "This is ridiculous." She removes the durasteel plating, leaving me in my shirt.

The elevator is back for us, we step in, dragging our gear along with us and she takes my rifle, leaning it against the wall. Ti'ta kneels in front of me and lifts my shirt out of the way. "Hold that." The cold moist cloth gives me a chill and a shiver. "Don't be such a baby." She's smirking up at me and I swallow hard past a lump in my throat.

Not for nothing, I'm mighty grateful for my greaves and how it doesn't give way. Sure, having it suppress my erection is uncomfortable right now and I'd like to adjust or better yet remove the greaves, but I'll just hold on to being grateful Ti'ta can't see through the armor. If she could, I think I'd die of humiliation.

TTi'ta's touch is soft and gentle, yet her hands are calloused and strong, gripping the bandage firmly, tying it secure so the kolto dampened cloth is nestled against my skin, the bandage will create a padding for the frayed armor and protect the wound from opening again. "Once we get to Coruscant, we need to get you new armor. You can't watch my back in shabby plate." She smiles up at me with teasing eyes. She's so damn beautiful, she takes my breath away.

The elevator comes to a jarring stop. I teeter back a bit and she falls into me, catching her balance with her hand flat on my stomach. "You okay?" I brush the hair from her eyes and she nods.

"I'm fine." The door opens only Ti'ta doesn't move right away. She's looking up at me and grinning with that mischievous glint in her eyes. I'm really in trouble now.

So I do the only thing I can think of, I smile back and play along. "That was great, Captain." I help Ti'ta up off the ground and carry the gear from the elevator as Jorgan turns away with a disapproving frown, Keelah rolls her eyes while smirking and Willa and Greagoir laugh.

Ti'ta checks the bandage once more before helping me with the chest plate. I've never been so happy to slip my armor back on but being that exposed is unnerving. It isn't like I was really exposed, but we are on an Imperial dreadnaught and without armor, one hit and I'm down.

Greagoir smiles, not smirks, but _smiles_ at me while handing me my blaster rifle. "And here I've been trying to get you out of your gear for hours."

I can't help but laugh. He may be an odd guy, but really he's alright. "Thanks, Greagoir."

The others are looking at the datapad again. When the door opens my eyes widen and I apparently scared the man about to go to the elevator because he drops his tools. "Intruders!" His voice wavers and cracks, rising two octaves with just the one word. I hit him with the butt of my rifle and he crumbles at my feet. Here we go again.

Apparently the engineering decks are a bit more guarded seeing how there are more guards and crew than droids here. There's even a war droid whose blaster fire is loud with an even tempo. It is probably doing more damage to their equipment than we would. A quick glance around and I count maybe a dozen men and four droids. Willa lifts a droid with her force and throws it at some of the men. The droid beeps and squawks before going silent and the two unlucky men are down. Maybe not dead, but they're definitely down.

Keelah is concentrating on the droids on the left. Jorgan is focusing on the men in front of us. Willa has blinked out of sight again and I'm doing my best to take down the men to the right. Blaster fire is every where, debris, grenades, air poofs, and flashing green lightsabers are dancing for some time. How long is beyond me. All I know is I'm running low on ammo by the end of that confrontation and do the unthinkable. I take ammo from the corpses. Not my proudest moment but when times get desperate, you do what you have to.

This was supposed to be a quick over night trip across space; from Ord Mantell to Fleet to Coruscant. Thanks to these Imperials we are sorely off schedule and fighting for our lives. So maybe I don't feel quite so bad about shooting them with their own ammo, it isn't as if these Imps would stop to notice it's theirs any way.

Now we're faced with a new issue. There's a security shield blocking our way, so Ti'ta is using a computer spike to see if she can take down the power to them. I don't know about Ti'ta but I have only one computer spike left and I hope to save it for the tractor beam. We'll see how fate decides if that is what I get to use it for.

"Got it!" Ti'ta announces triumphantly. "Security is down and power… is set… to…" she types a bit longer, "emergency back up."

Before anyone can respond, there's an odd crackling and a voice mocks us. "Well, I've seen some incredible things in my time, but you've just topped the list." Kilran's holographic image sprouts in the middle of the holoterminal behind us. "I'm sorry I couldn't greet you in person- if only you had let me know you were stopping by."

The blood in my veins just turned to ice and I feel as if there is a ball of fire in my gut. This is it. He knows we're here and time is now officially running out. Ti'ta steps closer to the holoterminal and it takes Greagoir's hand on my arm to keep me from pulling her away from it. "If this is a bad time, we could come back later."

Kilran is smooth, he doesn't blink at her humor and volleys back with his own brand of humor. "Oh no, not at all, I assure you. I'm quite prepared for your visit. My men will be along shortly to escort you to the accommodations I've arranged." The difference, of course, is that Ti'ta's humor is… well, funny. Where Kilran's so called humor always holds a veiled threat or in this case it's not hidden at all.

Keelah scoffs and steps beside Ti'ta. "Your men can't stop us, Kilran."

He is still calm. I'm wondering now why we're still standing here talking to him. The man obviously sent troops after us while he chats and delays us. We should be leaving, we should be running to the tractor beam. Kilran mildly scoffs back, "You greatly overestimate your chances. Ironfist wasn't the only weapon in my arsenal-nor the deadliest. See you soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Leaning against the console, looking over at Keelah and Jorgan, I realize something about myself. I would never be a soldier again and I definitely couldn't survive in Havoc Squad. They both wear heavy durasteel armor and use blaster cannons, the heaviest of the weapons available. Yet neither of them is even remotely winded. I'm not all too familiar with Cathars but Jorgan doesn't even look like he's sweating. Keelah has a light sheen across her forehead but that is the only sign that she's exerted any energy today.

I'm sweating and breathing heavily as if I've been running for days rather than hours, leaning because my legs want to give out, my nerves are shot, my stomach is coiling against itself making me think that I'm gonna lose it. Maybe it's a good thing I haven't eaten today. Blast, I hadn't thought of food all day and my stomach hadn't complained. Remembering that I haven't eaten, _now_ I'm hungry. Figures.

The room we're in is big, huge really and for reasons that only the designer probably understands, there are no rails here on this platform we're standing on or the two ramps leading to this platform. Maybe this is an Imperial thing. They have this big hang up about weak and strong and only the strong is allowed to survive. If you fall you're weak? I can't say I agree with that line of thinking and the lack of rail makes me nervous.

So this is it, she's using the last computer spike to shut down the tractor beam. Once we hit Coruscant, we have a lot of shopping and restocking to do. Looking at Ti'ta, I know we're going to make it. We have to. Skavak still needs to pay for stealing our babies. Heh, that sounded wrong. Ti'ta 's ship and Torchy is what I mean. On the other hand, why _is_ that wrong? Ti'ta is a wonderful woman and beautiful, too. I can almost picture us with miniature us running around. I'd like a little girl, a mini-Ti'ta with big soft green eyes, flashing me that sweet smile. Yup, we have to survive this so our kid can have a fighting chance of existence.

"Done! The ship is free. Let's go back to the shuttle and get as far away from here as possible." Without thinking on my part, I lean over and kiss the top of her head. It just seemed like a natural thing to do. Damn my daydreams are gonna get me in trouble.

Then again that amused grin on her face could mean I'm not in trouble after all. "Nice job, Captain." With her head tilted back, looking up at me, I could just lean over and kiss those lips-

"I hope you realize this is getting out of hand." My thought process is cut short when that cold creeping feeling is back. Kilran's voice reaches out to us, you can hear his anger twisting in his Imperial accent, "You're leaving me with precious few options." The man sounds fit to be tied. I'll volunteer to be the one to do the tying.

Metallic clanking, beeping, gears whirling, thumping and shouting, sounds like more droids and troops heading our way. We could go back the way we came from, only that's where most of the sounds are coming from. If I listen real hard, I'd say I could hear their weapons lock and load but really that's just stretching things into the 'can't happen' category. "I don't think we should go back the way we came."

We all kinda nod our agreement to Willa's assessment and back away from the noises. Not sure what's on the other side of this here platform but we're about to find out.

Five men charge the platform and I'm suddenly reminded of my earlier unease about this platform. No rail means falling to your death. Well that is what happened to a couple of them. I almost feel bad when the poofs of air push them back and they lose their balance. Not a very manly way to die, but we don't exactly have a lot of time on our side.

At the end of the ramp we have two directions we can go. A hallway to the right, a large doorway to our left, Ti'ta is staring at the datapad and calls out to us, "Elevator to the right!"

Good thing, too. There's a wicked tall droid swinging what looks like an impossibly huge vibroblade heading our way on the left and only two men on our right. I'll take my chances with the blaster carrying men over a colossal robot any day. Keelah takes a fighting stance and let's loose a mortar volley, along with Jorgan's bursts of fire power, takes the two men down before we get close.

The droid is in pursuit. He's actually running. The entrance to the hallway is low in comparison. I wonder if the thing can crawl. The thumps of his steps vibrate the very ground we're walking on and I look behind us just in time to see Willa blink out of sight. "Willa!"

Blast! I thought we were going to make it through the doorway before it got to us, we were so close. I level my blaster rifle and before I can even pull the trigger the droid stops and jerks, sparks flying and it looks as if it's been somehow disrupted, or shocked, something.

There is a green light that spreads slowly from one of its legs, becoming brighter as it is shoved through what could only be described as a knee cap. The droid lets out a screech of a bleeping sounding more as if it's angry than in pain and twists around at its waist to flick away whatever is keeping it from pursuing us. Taking aim at its head, I let a charged shot go and my ears are ringing once again with blaster fire from the Havoc Squad.

The droid isn't broken, it isn't 'killed' but it is slowed enough for us to move towards the safety of the hallway. Droids are interesting creations. Some are so humanoid in their reactions it makes you wonder if they aren't somehow sentient beings. Okay not all droids behave that way. One good memory wipe and they're all beeps and whirls again. Still, watching this monstrosity of a droid, limping and swinging angrily at us gives me a new respect for droids.

We reach what I thought was a hall to see it is only a small one and the elevator. We can hear the droid coming and I stand in the doorway with Keelah and Jorgan firing at him hoping for some kind of miracle that the elevator hurries and is empty. The droid drops to its knees with whirls, and groans yet it won't give up. Determined to reach us, it pulls itself along the floor. Forgetting the huge vibroblade, it's gripping the ground as best it can pulling forward inch or rather foot by foot.

The chime announcing the elevator catches my attention and I glance over my shoulder wondering at our good fortune with another empty car. Oddly this one is larger than the last and we all scramble in. Ti'ta hits a button and the doors close with a swish. "Down… come on, come on, come on…" Ti'ta is coaxing the elevator as best she can.

Our luck may be changing. The whole elevator shudders and rocks as the droid has made it to the door and is banging on it still determined to catch us. Instinctively we all look up as if we can see through the roof of the elevator car. Ti'ta slips closer to me, her head presses against my chest as she cringes. I'm not sure how well I can protect her or anyone in this car but I slip my arm around her any way. If nothing else, I can at least give her some comfort.

When the door opens, we rush out and watch with relief as the elevator door closes. Our relief is short lived and replaced with horror when the door groans under the weight of something. If I had to fathom a guess, I'd say the droid managed to drop or shove something down the elevator shaft. I'd rather not find out. I'm just glad we aren't in that coffin any more.

Ti'ta is still holding on to me, clinging to my armor. My arm remains around her as we look around us in our current location. Willa slides beside us. Her voice is lowered as if the droids within the room won't hear her. "Ti'ta, where did you take us?"

Shaking her head, Ti'ta hands the datapad to Willa. "I have no idea. This isn't in the notes I took. We didn't plan to go this way. We were kinda forced and…" She looks up at me, her eyes wide as something clicks and I take a deep breath as it hits me too.

We were corralled this way. It wasn't by accident that we found this elevator and considering what I can see of this area, it looks like holding cells. Kilran's words come back to mind, 'My men will be along shortly to escort you to the accommodations I've arranged. See you soon.'

Keelah steps up breaking into my thoughts. "Let me see that." Willa hands her the datapad and she's looking through different floor plans that Ti'ta uploaded only this floor isn't among them. "I refuse to be taken down by this man." Handing the datapad back, she walks over to a computer and punches a few buttons until she finds the current floor plan. "I've got nothing…"

"What's that?" Jorgan is pointing to an obscure area at the far end. "It looks like…"

"Trash chute, it is where the refuse is thrown." Keelah quickly looks at the floor plan from the maintenance deck and smiles at Jorgan. "Good job, Sergeant. We may make it out of here after all."

Ti'ta lifts her head from my chest, hope glimmering in her eyes again. "Really?"

"You bet." There is more optimism in my voice than I've felt since we boarded this bucket. With one last squeeze I release my grip on her and we make our way towards the trash chute.

The droids are going about their routine business; that is until we move down the center of the room. Motion detectors? Maybe. Either way, smaller droids scatter as a war droid moves forward. I've about had my fill of droids by now. No offense to the current one in my face ready to kill us, but time is wasting and we need to get back to the Esseles before they decide it's too risky to wait for us.

Blast it. That no-good Haken didn't want Asara coming back. What if he suddenly decides it's too risky to wait for our shuttle to return. He has no idea we're safe, at the moment. My heart is racing, pounding hard in my chest. It would be just like him to leave us stranded. No, he's a good guy, right? He wouldn't just leave us behind. Would he?

Palms sweating I have a new sense of urgency. We have got to get off this ship and back to the Esseles… now. I don't wait for the others. Flicking on my shield, I take my stance and start firing as soon as it is in range. Charged shot after charged shot, all I can think of is getting Ti'ta safely back to the Esseles. I could feel her body trembling in my arms, hear the hope in her voice and see the trust in her eyes when she looked at me. There is no way I can let her down now.

We fire for all we are worth, pushing it back, more and more with each volley, with each round until the droid has had enough damage and falters. No time to celebrate we stand over the opening to the vile smelling trash chute. It is a long drop, I mean long drop as in two floors maybe three. Along the way there are huge pipes, but they're filthy with refuse.

Willa squares her shoulders and nods to everyone. "Let's see how strong these pipes are. They will make the journey downward a bit less painful I think."

"Good point, see you at the bottom." Greagoir gingerly lifts his robes to his knees and hops down gracefully to the first pipe. Calling up to us he sounds enthusiastic, "The pipes aren't as bad as I thought. Sturdier too. Just watch your step." His voice drifts further and I look around wondering how much time we have.

Keelah and Jorgan continue to surprise me as they hop from one to the other still clinging to their blaster cannons. Jorgan leans against a wall and nods up towards us and Willa quickly follows. "Corso?"

I keep watch as much as possible, losing sight of Greagoir and Keelah. "Ya," She tugs on my armor to get my attention and I raise an eyebrow at the sight before me. Her face is tilted up towards me, her lips parted ever so slightly and I take a chance. It's a soft kiss filled with promise and I moan shamelessly. " Captain?"

Ti'ta licks her lips as if tasting our kiss and smiles. "Just in case I don't get to say it later, thanks."

"For what?" I can't help notice how she's leaning closer.

"Having my back." She rises on tiptoes and brushes her lips against mine. If I didn't know better, I'd swear she whimpered. Wishful thinking maybe. I just know that she's gone down the chute and I'm still standing here with a racing pulse and a raging erection wondering how painful it is going to be to jump or more accurately land in this condition.

The banging on the elevator door is back along with a hissing sound. That can't be good. Taking a deep breath, I jump.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you think this means their security is back on line?" They're staring at the security barrier between us and the hanger. If you squint you can see through the wavy barrier to the shuttle and the four folks inside there. "I don't have any more spikes."

"Me either." I step up to the security console and start inputting codes and the usual work arounds to see if any are accepted. 'Denied' flashes across the screen and I try others.

"Something's going on in there." Willa steps closer to the barrier and peers as best she can. She gasps softly, "Sith…"

"Vokk…" That makes my fingers and my heart stop. I look over at Greagoir and he's staring blankly at the barrier. "I can feel his darkness."

Every code I remember is denied again and again. I can crack this if I had more time, or if I had another computer spike, then this wouldn't be so impossible. I can hear the blaster fire. I can only imagine how frightened those guys are but I can't possibly work any faster-

"Hurry!" My fingers can only move so fast. Keelah yelling at me doesn't make this easier. I don't bother responding as 'Denied' keeps flashing at me.

"Let me try." I take a step back as Ti'ta slips in front of me, her fingers move faster than mine yet the same 'Denied' response comes back.

Things grow a bit too quiet on the other side of the barrier and we all look to Greagoir. His voice is almost hollow, tinged with shared pain. "One dead, two dying, one in pain…" His eyes slip closed. "He's waiting…"

"Greagoir," Willa steps beside him and grabs hold of his arm to catch his attention. "Calm your emotions." She stares up into his eyes helping him focus.

"Time's up," we have to get in there now. I slip my arm around Ti'ta and take a step back away from the security console pulling her back out of the way. Taking Flashy from her holster I shoot the console and shield her as best I can from the sparks and sputters.

"Why didn't we just do that all along?" Keelah is frowning at me now and I roll my eyes.

"Sometimes it doesn't have the reaction you want it to." Slipping Flashy back in her holster I follow Willa and Greagoir into the hanger.

"Release her!" Willa cries out before tossing one of the dropped blaster rifles at him. He moves pretty fast, he managed to dodge out of the way of the rifle.

I'm not sure what he was doing but it had to be painful. Asara was midair grabbing at her throat as her legs flailed pointlessly. Willa got his attention and Asara tumbles to the ground gasping and crawling away. "Greetings," he pauses and turns our direction walking slowly, deliberately while speaking. His voice hisses, full of contempt and disgust, yet surprisingly eager. "At last, oh how I've looked forward to this. A true Sith cannot go long without a true challenge."

His hood is pulled down over his head, refusing to look us in the eyes. Vokk has that typical Imperial accent that a lot of them seem to have. Troops fall in behind him, four total two on each side. "Overconfidence will be your downfall." Willa stands up to him rather well, Greagoir has an odd look on his face. Not afraid, simply blank, unemotional.

"When I carve your heart out of your chest, your fellow Jedi will feel it. As will our master." Vokk continues as if Willa hadn't even spoken.

Ti'ta steps up beside me, folding her arms across her chest and shifting her weight to her left leg to lean against me. "I bet you're completely insane."

Vokk's head snaps towards Ti'ta, his words are spat with disgust, "A pitiful creature like you cannot grasp the true nature of the Sith-"

"Enough, Vokk." The sudden hum of Greagoir's lightsaber takes me off guard. Ti'ta stands straight pulling Flashy from its holster and I have my rifle out ready to join the fight.

While Vokk sounds arrogant as all space, Greagoir sounds down right cold so unlike the purring I've kinda gotten used to. Willa glances at Greagoir but doesn't speak, Vokk simply growls, "Are you ready to face oblivion, Greagoir?"

"The time has come and only one of us will survive, brother." Who did what first, I'm not sure. I just know Greagoir's voice takes me by surprise. That last bit was a mix of his purring and the cold promise of death. Suddenly there is debris, lightning and blaster fire everywhere.

The lightning hurts, I can feel it twisting in my body causing every nerve in me to twitch and ache. Moving can help but not always. Sometimes he directs it a single person. Havoc squad is focusing on the troops and Willa is facing off with Vokk. Greagoir is fighting more than healing, I know because I'm in a lot of pain and haven't had a single of his bubbles pop up yet.

More often than I'd like to admit, my blaster fire is deflected by his lightsaber. This guy is fast! Ti'ta does her best to keep us up with her kolto packs and probes and somehow it is enough to do the job.

Vokk falls to his knees, lightsaber blinks out and he stares at Greagoir with humor in his red eyes. "I knew… you… I knew you," his coughing breaking up his words, "would be," and slouches to the side coughing, struggling to stay up, "my death."

Greagoir drops to his own knees beside Vokk catching him before he can fall over. Cradling the dying man, Greagoir pulls the hood back exposing his bald head and corrupted face to cup Vokk's cheek and press their foreheads together. A grin flickers momentarily on Vokk's face or maybe it was a grimace, it was there so briefly I'm left wondering if I had actually seen it and then he's gone.

He barks out orders, while keeping his eyes on Vokk, urgency has now replaced is usual casual purr. "Get the Security detail on board. Ti'ta, do what you can for the injured. You need to get off this ship."

As Keelah stows the blaster cannons, Asara and Jorgan are helping the injured onto the shuttle. I hand my blaster rifle to Ti'ta and make my way to the fallen security guard. There is so much blood and that gaping hole in his chest. Poor guy never had a chance. I cradle him in my arms, the best I can and carry his body back to the shuttle.

Willa is kneeling beside Greagoir and Vokk talking softly, probably about Force and Jedi things. Jorgan helps me get the body into the shuttle and Kilran's voice booms throughout the hanger. "I'm charging up our main turbolaser batteries. In a few moments, your pathetic ship and all of your pathetic friends will be nothing but floating debris."

Ti'ta has helped the injured and they're both propped in seats, strapped in and ready to go. Keelah is with Asara, watching the Jedi and Sith. "Tim's up, load up, we're heading out!" Keelah is growing impatient. I don't blame her. I'm more than ready to get back to the Esseles.

The shuttle engines roar before purring. Ti'ta is doing the preliminary checks and I eagerly slip into the co-pilot seat waiting for word from the back of the shuttle. After a few minutes that seemed forever, Keelah's voice can be heard shouting over the engines. "Hit it!"

Ti'ta pushes the shuttle for all its worth and the engines respond eagerly. We tear across the distance between dreadnaught and transporter. Instinctively I'm tweaking levers, lifting landing gear and I hit the com calling out to the Esseles, "Shuttle to Esseles, do you read? Over."

My stomach is doing nervous flips as we eat up the distance and won't stop churning on itself until a familiar voice finally responds, "This is Esseles. What is the situation? Over."

I can breath again once I hear Narlock's voice, I almost cry out for joy but we still have to get away before the turbolaser's batteries are fully charged, "We're coming in fast and heavy, prepare for wounded and a jump to lightspeed on my mark. Over."

You can hear the relief in Narlock's voice when he responds, "Copy shuttle. Over."

Ti'ta banks starboard and comes in hot, engines screaming as we come in for a landing. The landing gear barely has time to click into place when it drops with a resounding thud. I key the com and practically scream, "Mark!"

The small pull at the center of our stomachs is the only sign of jumping to hyperspeed. And I finally allow myself to breath. I flick the switch to lower the loading ramp and the door opens to cheering from the outside. Ti'ta hasn't moved and I can't help wonder if she's okay. She takes a shuddering breath and peels her hands from the rudder. "We did it?"

Her voice is so soft and unsure that I am overwhelmed with the need to hold her and assure her she's okay. So I do. I start with unbuckling my safety harness, then hers, and I pull her into my arms. She slides onto my lap and buries her face into my chest. I can feel her trembling and I'm not sure if she is laughing or crying. So I just hold on until she calms. She pulls back and her tears mixed with her large grin, tells me she was doing a bit of both apparently. "What a rush!"


	9. Chapter 9

The minute we exited the shuttle, Ti'ta escorted me and the security detail to the medbay. I wasn't in as bad a shape as those guys were. Watching them prepare those guys for the kolto tanks renewed my admiration for the medical staff. They are patient and kind, gentle and firm. Even with the most stubborn of patience, namely me. I didn't think I needed to be put in one of them tanks. I'm still not fully convinced it was necessary.

Kolto tanks are not one of my favorite things in this galaxy but their effects are what matter, I guess. If it weren't for Ti'ta, I don't think they could have convinced me to get in here without knocking me out first. She helped me with my armor and it was by her hand that blasted mask was put on me. I could feel my panic trying to take over but then she kissed my temple and my fears grew quiet.

The world outside the tank looks green and surprisingly clear even if it's a bit warbled. Sounds are a muffled so communication doesn't exist without writing things out and holding it against the tank. It is so weird in here. Floating. Weightless. Boring. I'm so bored. And my side itches. And I'm starving.

Ti'ta was called for the debriefing on the bridge a little while ago. Shame I can't make it to the meeting. Okay not really, I never liked those meetings anyway. Only floating in this tank isn't much fun either and I'm starting to feel kinda claustrophobic. Maybe being at a meeting would be better, at least then I wouldn't be in all this green, breathing oxygen from a mask to keep me from drowning and dying and…

My head feels kind of… fuzzy. I can almost see one of the attendants near my tank but I'm too sleepy to try and figure out what he's up to. I think my eyebrows furrowed, they are supposed to be, it's what I tried to make them do, only they feel too heavy to move. Maybe if I rest for a minute, I can move them later. Resting… just… for a minute.

Something is wrong, no… rotten. Something is rotten and possibly decomposing? My stomach coils and I keep moving. We have no choice, he's coming. He said so, said he'll see us soon. I'm knee deep in something; rotten, decomposing, vile and smokey. It's dark and I can't find her. I call for her but she doesn't answer. The 'wrong' that I'm moving through tugs at my legs making it hard to walk.

My heart is racing, adrenaline is pumping through me and I run, try to run, calling for her again and again. They came down first, I followed and now I'm alone. They should be here. It wasn't this bad. At least I thought it wasn't this bad, it stinks more than I'd like and some weird mold is growing like grass over water but it wasn't like this. This is wrong. This mold is clinging to me, keeping me from reaching them, and that's when I see a clawed hand, scorched deep brown fur reaching out through the mold. 'Jorgan!'

I've swung my rifle across my back and dig through the muck and sewage and… are those body parts floating towards me? I jump away from a floating arm and feel my stomach roll. It is a human arm, light skin, slim, muscular, feminine. The hand grips a lightsaber hilt and panic seizes my heart. I know if the lightsaber were to spring to life the blade would be green and double sided. 'No… no, Willa, no!'

Poor Ti'ta, she's going to be devastated. She just got her sister back only to lose her. I call out to her again but I get no answer, instead I see a helm with a familiar logo. It's the Havoc squad patch, it's Keelah's helm, please don't make me look. I can't stop my hand from reaching out. I don't want to see, I can't look because I know, I know! I can't know, she didn't wear a helm, but I know. The helm turns in my hand and her face looks at me in horror with unseeing eyes. I drop it, it bobs in the water and I scream but no sound comes from me.

'You failed me, farm boy.' I hear Ti'ta's voice but I don't see her.

'Ti'ta!' I look around in a panic, 'where are you?'

I wade through the muck again. I'm sure there was a ramp, an exit, there is a way out. I remember, there is a doorway and droids and… 'Ti'ta?' There's a figure hunched over, rocking back and forth about halfway up the ramp. 'Ti'ta!'

I'm moving faster now, only I don't get any closer. I'm drifting backwards, she's farther away. The muck is moving against me keeping me from her. 'I trusted you to have my back.'

No, please… not her too. I reach out desperate to grab hold of her. I can see the scorched gaping hole in her armor and it's just too much for me to bear. 'You can't be dead. You can't be!'

My hand trembles as it drifts closer to her, 'Ti'ta…' my heart is breaking, I can't breathe. The air, the muck, it's choking me. Please don't be-

Eyes snap open, I can't breathe, desperately gasping only with each breath, my lungs fill with kolto. I'm drowning. In my panic I managed to pull my mask off and now I'm trapped. I try banging on the glass and at last the lid is opened and I struggle for air. Leaning over the side, I'm coughing and expelling the kolto from my body. I know these things are used to heal, but right now I feel worse than I did going in.

One of the attendants is quickly at my side, instrument flashing and I wave him off. "Nightmare, sorry." Hanging on to the side I close my eyes for only a moment yet the image of the face, his face, Vokk's face on what I thought was Ti'ta's body causes me to shudder.

He ignores my excuse, even though it's the truth and continues to check my vitals. I try to breath in a more regulated and calm fashion. My lungs hurt with each breath, they feel shredded and raw. "Mr. Riggs, your vitals appear normal even with the accelerated heart rate. Your injury is healing nicely, though you'll have a slight discoloration in the area since it was left untreated for so long. I'm concerned with your reaction in the kolto tank-"

"Listen, you deal with the body and let someone else try to mess with my head, okay? I'm fine. I'm starving and I could really use a shower. Can I go now?" I don't want to be rude but why do people always think they can ask personal questions?

"Ms. Harootunian was here five minutes ago. Said she was going to get ready for dinner and come back to get you. I'd rather you waited for your friend, than wandering around alone." He gives me a stern look and for a moment, I thought he was going to try and keep me here longer. "But if you insist you're okay, I can't very well keep you here."

"Thanks, I'll let her know I'm released. I appreciate what you've done for me." Getting out of the tank is just as awkward as getting in but getting out I have no pain, just a bit disoriented from that blasted nightmare.

I put on the weird linen pants, shirt and slippers the medic gave me, grab my gear and wander down the hallway towards my room. Glancing at Ti'ta's door I opt for dropping my gear first. I could really use a shower. Kolto residue is in places it has no business being. I'm so uncomfortable in my own skin right now. I just won't stay long, maybe I'll just leave a message.

I don't remember knocking but I must have because before I knew it the door is sliding open. "Farm boy!" I stagger back a step and chuckle. She flung herself at me and I think I really like this reaction of hers. Wrapping my arms around her I give her a big hug, holding her tight.

"Good to see you, too, Captain." Only know I'm very self aware. The linen outfit they gave me isn't very thick, and I stink. Not just like kolto but blood, sweat, gun oil and I would rather not remember what else. "I just wanted you to know I'm out of medbay, fixin' ta grab a shower and some clean clothes before dinner."

Ti'ta pulls back reluctantly and nods a time or two swiping her hand at her face. Tears? I lift her chin and raise an eyebrow of surprise. Using the pad of my thumb I wipe her tears away. "What's wrong?" She tries to shake her head but I'm not buying it. "Talk to me, please."

She looks at the hallway and tugs gently at my hand. Naturally I follow her inside. No sooner did the doors swish closed, she's in my arms again and she's pulling me closer. I'm not sure who kissed who first but when our lips meet its explosive. All of my wants and desires are poured into the heated kiss. It's frenzied and rushed, lips and teeth and tongue. Hands explore, bodies pressed together as if we can't get close enough, feel enough, touch enough and my mind is reeling in the confusion.

I want this woman, I need this woman, I love this woman and I have to stop. "Captain," I disengage her arms around me, peel her leg from around my waist with reluctance and take a gasping step back.

"I thought…" Panic is in her eyes, she stares at me horrified and I feel as if I've been punched in the gut. "I'm so stupid." She turns around, a sob escapes her and she takes an unsteady step away.

"What? Wait! You're not stupid." I grab her shoulders steadying her and guide her to the bed where we both sit. I try to run my fingers over my hair and I wince at the feeling of it. I really need a shower. "Captain, please, I care so much for you but I can't just treat you like a two bit whore from Nar Shaddaa. You're better than that, you deserve better than that. You're…"

"A woman with needs, Corso." She sighs heavily and starts fussing with my hair. I wince as she pulls the bands out and unbraid it. I don't remember the last time I had it taken down. It must be pretty long by now. "Listen, we've been surrounded by a lot of death from both sides, by both sides. I'd really like to feel alive right now. I'm not saying you should stop treating me with respect, it just means that sometimes a girl likes being treated like a two bit whore from Nar Shaddaa in the bedroom."

"But-"

"You stink." Ti'ta said it so bluntly, I can't help but laugh. "Sorry but whew, come on."

I follow her into the refresher and she guides me to the sonic shower. I'd kill for some water, hot water, lots of it like a bath them rich people take. I'd planned on taking a shower and changing but apparently I should have done that before coming and seeing her. Now it's too late, now I am faced with her shower and she looks at me expectantly. 'You have to know what you want and how you intend to get it.' Greagoir's words come back to me and I grin.

I pull the linen shirt off, kick off the slippers and sheepishly glance at her before dropping my pants and boxers. Hearing her small whimper helps my ego. I admit it, undressing in front of her was much more difficult than I'd imagined. Maybe because she is just standing there watching me. I guess it helps that I'm already hard with want for her. I'd like nothing more than to strip her down and just take her, but first things first.

I step into the sonic shower and feel the waves rush over me. I can feel the residue loosen, my hair is in my face, hanging down just past my shoulders and I sigh heavily with relief. I feel cleaner, not as clean as if I had water, but this is a good start.

Her hands slip along my sides, around my waist and come to rest on my chest causing me to shiver with pleasure. She presses her cheek against my back and I can feel her body, warm against me. Stars, her skin against mine is what I need. My pulse quickens but I take it slow. She slips around me, her fingers tangle teasingly in the dusting of chest hair and all I can do is stare at her. She's beautiful, small, dainty, pert breasts, flat stomach, tanned skin, tone legs and my heart is hammering in my chest at the sight of the small tuft of deep auburn hair.

I give in. I can't deny my desire any more; I won't deny her request to feel alive. If I can give her what she wants, how can I justify not giving it to her? I capture her lips with mine. This kiss isn't hurried. This one is full of want, need, promise and I enjoy feeling her respond to my tongue slipping along her mouth and the moan that escapes as she parts her lips for me.

I take the cleansing oil and pour a fair amount in my palm while she watches breathlessly, dare I hope eagerly. I can see her breasts heaving with her labored breaths so I work on her shoulders first. Sliding my hands along her skin, I pull her against me so my hands can span across her back, up her sides and back down to her ass.

I can feel her shiver when my fingertips slip below the curve of her ass, my hands cup her and squeeze firmly. I can feel rather than hear her moans. Sliding my hands up her sides to her shoulders, I disentangle her arms from around me and slide my hands down to her fingers and back up.

Once again my hands slip over her shoulders down her sides, this time across her belly and up to her breasts. I run my fingertips under her breasts, I run my thumb over her pebbled nipple and repeat my actions with her other breast.

I kneel before her to pour more oil in my palm and I smile up at her before running a hand across her belly to her hip. I cup her thigh and set her foot on mine before my hands slide along her tone legs. I knead her skin and muscles as I work down to her feet and back up, taking my time to ensure I don't miss a bit of her skin. My fingertips skim up her inner thigh, near her center enough to feel her warmth yet not touch.

Soon I work on her other leg and her hands rest on my shoulders to help keep her standing. This time as I skim past her center she gasps when I allow my fingers to dance across her folds. Her grip tightens and I gently ease my fingers across her length refusing to penetrate. Her hips move forward eager for more, more touching, more friction, just more.

I kiss her belly as a promise of more and stand before her to cleanse my own body. I can't take her, smelling the way I do and she takes the oil from me and returns the favor. Her firm and teasing touch, calloused yet gentle hands skim my skin igniting my every nerve. I lean forward so she can reach my neck and shoulders. I kiss her as she tries to work.

Ti'ta's hands on my body, a true test of my self control. I almost lost my mind a few times. The little vixen enjoyed torturing me. So I make a point of returning the favor once we're through in the shower.

Every inch of her skin is touched, caressed, kissed, and licked. Each reaction to each touch, where to touch more often, where to apply more pressure is burned to memory along with each moan, gasp, squirm and arch of her back. The way she mewled for more, buried her fingers into my hair, dug her nails into my back, raked her fingers across my skin is a treasured memory to be repeated again and again.

- OO -

Joining the others in the lounge is an odd experience. Having people I have never met congratulate and thank us, heck a few of them cheer and call us heroes, it's pretty awkward. Not just women, but men impulsively hug us. I just grin and shake their hand but being stopped so many times before we can get to the table is brutal. I can smell the food and my stomach is just angry at this point. Ti'ta waves them off gracefully, slipping her hand in mine and leads us to the table.

I hold the seat for her and she gracefully sits. Ti'ta watches me gratefully slip into the seat beside her. I lean over and kiss her cheek, "In case I forget to mention this later, you're gorgeous."

She smiles at me, "looking good yourself, farm boy."

I don't know about that, but I'll take the compliment. I look over to Greagoir only to find an empty seat beside Willa. Fashionably late, I suppose.

Jorgan is quiet as usual, slowly eating his meal and stealing angry glances towards Keelah until she snaps, "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made. I made a decision. If you don't agree you can ask to be transferred once we reach Coruscant."

He grunts, his lip curls in a sneer but he stays quiet. I'm not sure what sacrifice she's talking about, maybe it's a Havoc thing. Besides my belly is singing happily right now, the food is pretty tasty. Then again as hungry as I am, just about anything is going to be gourmet.

Halfway through my second plate of food I notice that Ti'ta and Willa are both pushing their own food around their plate. I don't know about Willa, but I know Ti'ta hasn't eaten today so something is wrong. "You're not eating." Oh duh, let's state the obvious, hmm? "What's wrong?" Better, still vague.

Keelah grunts and Willa puts her fork down and stares at her. "Tell him."

Now I'm really confused. I look from Willa to Keelah to Ti'ta and back again waiting for someone to say something. "Tell me… what?"

"Greagoir and I decided Asara needed to stay on the dreadnaught to ensure our escape." Keelah spears a tubar and is about to eat it before she pauses. "He stayed behind to personally deliver her to Kilran."

I feel sick. Almost wish I hadn't eaten a plate and a half. I think I need a drink. I look up and wave over a server. "Whisky, bring a bottle."

"You got it." The Twi'lek gives a jaunty wink and saunters away.

Something touches my leg and I practically jump out of my skin until I realize it is Ti'ta. She lays her head on my arm with a sigh and I wrap my arm around her holding her close. "Why?"

"We killed his brother." Willa's words take me by surprise. I'm not sure why really. Their banter comes back to mind and I'm pretty sure I heard 'our master' and 'brother' said plus they both knew each other by name. "Not blood relations like Ti'ta and me, but they trained together and served the same master."

"Wait, so Greagoir is _Sith_?" Now I really need that drink, I look for that server but she hasn't made it back to our table yet.

"Was and may be again, I guess, if they don't outright kill him." Willa sighs and plucks a berry from her plate. "I don't want to have to tell his master… his Jedi one, I mean. He's off fighting on Hoth at the moment. My master, Master Youn was watching over him. Up until she got sick." She waves the berry as if waving us off, "not important, just Jedi stuff."

The bottle arrives at long last and a round of glasses to go with it. I instantly open the bottle to pour out the drinks for everyone, noting a small shake in my hand. I set the bottle down and stare at the glass. Things fall into place, not really in a neat row or anything but Ti'ta's behavior in the bedroom makes a bit more sense. I slip a protective arm around her and grab the glass drinking it down until the bottom of the glass mocks me. It burned going down but it numbs as well and I think I'd rather not be feeling right now.

What a weird day, from a great start to a crappy middle to what I thought was going to be the best ending only to hear… this. I'm not sure how to react really. It isn't as if we were close friends even though as time went on we became an odd sort of friends. I look across the table at everyone and their range of emotions. "So, now what? Asara is gone, Greagoir is gone. What happens to us?"

"In a few hours we land on Coruscant. Jorgan and I report in the morning, Willa goes and does her Jedi thing and you two… do whatever it is you came here to do." Keelah sets her glass down after draining it. "Life goes on, farm boy. Just like it should have done before that son of a nerf herder interrupted us."

I look into Ti'ta's eyes and a grin slowly spreads across my face. "Nah, we're nothing like we were before he interrupted us. Things are different now. We're different now. We may go on with our lives, but not to what it was… not exactly."


End file.
